CID: Beherupiya
by 143CID-AbhiTarika
Summary: COMPLETE! Oh NO! There is beherupiya in CID. No one knows who it is... Everyone is acting strange... Who do you think it will be? Read this fanfic to find out.PLEASE REVIEW it means a lot to me! CID community link: /community/CID Stories/100240/ Darknite has created a Abhirika forum take a look.
1. Chapter 1: Shock

CID: BEHERUPIYA

Hello guys, I'm back again with another story but this time it is more suspense, but don't worry there still will be some romance in this story.

Hope you guys like it and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot to me.

At the bureau:

It was a quiet day at the bureau. Tasha and Vivek were doing some paperwork and giggling while looking at Freddy who was snoring loudly. Sachin, Purvi, and Nikhil were gone to transport a criminal from Goa jail to court and back, so they wouldn't be here till next week. Daya, Muskaan, and Abhijeet weren't here yet.

Vivek: Tasha?

Tasha: Haan?

Vivek: main Freddy sir ko uthdo kya?

Tasha: haan, before ACP sir gets here.

Vivek: ok (Just as he was about to go over to Freddy and wake him up, Abhijeet and Daya walk in talking about some case. Vivek quickly sits down and they start to do their work like nothing has happened.)

Abhi: akhar hum logo nai use pakar liya.

Daya: haan, after a long time we got to sleep peacefully.

Abhi: Yea,

Freddy: kaphoo! Kaphoo!

Abhi: arrey! Ye awaaz kaisi hai?

Abhi and Daya look around and in a corner where Freddy's desk was they saw Freddy sleeping.

Daya: Ha ha! He looks more tired than us.

Abhi: aur isne jada kuch kia nahi hai.

Daya: FREDDY FREDDY! Wake up ACP sir will be here any minute.

Freddy: Huh? Kaun, kha, kya hua? (he got up quickly.) Oh sorry sir pata nahi kab akh (eye) lagayi.

Vivek (smiling): Suba 7:00 bajhe. (Tasha started to giggle quietly.)

Abhi (warning tone): Taaaasha, Vivveeek. Kyun bachara kai mazak udo raha ho?

Vivek and Tasha (still smiling seeing Abhijeet was also joking with Freddy.): Sorry sir,

Abhi: He must be tired itna kaam jo kiya hai. (He started smiling.)

Freddy: Sir, Are you making fun of me?

Abhijeet started to laugh.

Daya: No yaar, Abhijeet tou bas…

Daya looked at Abhijeet and winked.

Daya: By the way why do you look so tired.

Freddy: Sir don't even ask…

Just than ACP sir walks in. Abhijeet immediately shuts up and says.

Abhi: Uhh hello sir…

ACP (looking worried): Hain? Oh hello, hello

Abhijeet and Daya glanced at each other.

Abhi: Sir what's wrong?

ACP: I don't know… Tarika called and….

Abhi: TARIKA! What happened sir is she alright?

ACP: Haan she is fine.

Daya: Then what's wrong?

ACP: She called and said that Salunkhe isn't coming to work today and when I asked her why she said she doesn't know but he was acting really weird.

Everyone looked at each other, but the phone broke off their thoughts.

Abhijeet went over and picked up the phone.

Abhi: Hello? Senior Inspector Abhijeet here.

Abhi: What? Where?

Abhi: ok… we'll be there in a few minutes… don't let anyone touch the laash.

ACP: What happened?

Abhi: Sir some people found a body at a dockyard.

ACP: any information who it is?

Abhi: No sir, the face is messed up.

ACP: ok go and check it out.

Daya: you aren't coming sir?

ACP: umm no you guys go.

Daya: ok sir.

Abhijeet, Daya, Vivek, Tasha, and Muskaan who had walked in before the phone call left in the quails.

The Dockyard:

Abhijeet and Daya checked the body, while Tasha and Vivek looked around for clues, and Muskaan asked the people who found the laash.

Abhijeet checked the body and Daya looked around the body.

Abhi: oh my kitni buri haal kardi hai iski.

Daya: yea… (He stopped half way and bent over to pick up a shiny object.)

Abhi (looking over): Did you find something?

Daya: yea. (He picked up the object which was actually a ring and showed it to Abhi.)

Daya: Hey isn't this the ring you gave Tarika? When you guys exchanged rings?

Abhijeet frowned and looked worried.

Abhi: yea but how did it get here by this laash?

Muskaan came over to where Abhijeet and Daya were standing.

Muskaan (leaning over Abhijeet to look at the ring): Hey isn't that the ring you gave Tarika?

Abhi: Yea…

Muskaan (frowning): What is it doing over here?

Daya: we don't know… but what did those people say?

Muskaan: oh they said that they came here to enjoy and have fun but when they got here they saw this laash and called us right away.

Abhi: Anything else?

Muskaan: no but I took their numbers and sent them home.

Daya: ok good.

Then Vivek and Tasha come over.

Daya: Did you guys find anything?

Vivek: yes sir, we found this broken phone. (He handed Daya the phone.)

Abhi: One minute… can I see that phone?

Abhi: Yea here (He handed Abhi the phone.)

Abhijeet's face had pure shock on it when he saw the phone up close.

Daya: Abhi… what happened? Do you know whose phone that is?

Abhi: yea…

Vivek: Who's is it sir?

Muskaan: wait… can I see the phone?

Abhijeet just stood there unable to move.

Daya: Abhi, Abhi… are you ok?

Then Daya took the phone from his hands and gave it to Muskaan.

Muskaan took it and when she saw it up close her eyes widened to twice their size.

Daya: Musi who's phone is it?

Daya: Muskaan… (He shook her.)

Muskaan (whisper): Tarika's…

Daya: What?

Everyone stood their flabbergasted. They took a minute to understand what was happening. Then Daya's phone started ringing.

Everyone broke out of their trance and looked at Daya.

Daya: Hello?... haan sir?

Daya: no we didn't find anything yet. (He said after Abhijeet and Muskaan signaled him not to tell anything.)

Daya: yes sir we are checking the pockets now… (He signaled Abhi to check the pockets quickly.)

Abhijeet checked the pockets and what he found surprised him. Abhijeet got up and showed Daya the thing.

Daya nearly dropped the phone is his hand and everyone's eyes were also widened.

Author's Note: ok guys this was my first chapter of my new story. So how did you guys like it?

What do you think Abhijeet found in the pockets?

Why do they find Tarika's phone and ring?

Comment and tell me.

Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Shock over shock

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed and for people who didn't please please review. Anyways here is Chapter 2. ENJOY!

Chapter 2: Shock over Shock

They all looked at the unopened badge.

ACP: Hello? Hello Daya?

Daya looked at the phone and then put it back to his ear.

Daya: yes sir?

ACP: What happened did you find something in that man's pockets?

Daya looked around and Abhi told him to tell.

Daya: Sir… we found a a…

ACP: What did you find? Stop hesitating and tell me. (He ordered.)

Daya: Sir, we found a CID Badge…

ACP (Shocked voice): WHAT? …. Whose is it?

Daya: We don't know sir.

ACP: Well then open it and see whose it is.

Daya and Abhijeet looked at each other. Muskaan put a hand on Abhijeet and Daya's shoulder, they looked at her and she nodded towards them to open it. Then Abhijeet took a deep breath closed his eyes and opened it.

He slowly opened his eyes and he saw…. ACP Praduyman's name on it and his picture. Everyone was shocked once again. They looked at each other and then looked at Daya who still had the phone in his hand.

Abhi (Whispering): Ask him where his badge is.

Daya nodded no with a scared expression on his face.

Abhi (Still whispering): Ask him…

Daya (whispering): no… you ask him. (He handed him the phone.)

Abhi glared at him and then took the phone.

Abhi: Hello sir?

ACP: Haan Abhijeet what did you find? Whose badge is it?

Abhi (hesitating): Sir… yours

ACP: Kya! Abhijeet what are you saying?

Abhi: I'm just telling the truth sir.

ACP checked his pockets and realized that his badge was actually missing.

ACP: haan Abhijeet your right my badge is missing… ok send the body to the Forensic Lab and then come to the bureau.

Abhi: ok sir.

He cut the call and gave the phone back to Daya.

Muskaan: Sir? What did he say?

Abhi: He said that his badge is missing and to come to the bureau.

Vivek: ok sir so should I send this body to the Forensic Lab.

Abhi: No I'll go.

Vivek: But sir…

Daya (cutting Vivek off): Ok we'll meet you at the bureau. (He knew that Abhijeet had to talk to Tarika by himself and ask about her phone and ring.)

Everyone left except Abhijeet.

He kneeled by the body wondering what was happening.

Abhi (thinking): I wonder what Tarika's stuff is doing here… I hope she isn't in any danger… but ACP Sir just talked to her this morning… I'll just call the Forensic Lab and see.

Abhijeet called the Forensic Lab and Tarika picked up.

Tarika: Hello?

Abhi (worried): Hello Tarika?

Tarika: Yes Abhijeet? What's wrong? (She asked noticing his tense voice.)

Abhi: ummm (debating whether to ask her now or later.) How long are you in the forensic lab?

Tarika: umm I'm not sure why?

Abhi: ok I'm bringing a laash and I'll tell you when I come there.

Tarika: okkaayy…

He hung up and called an ambulance to take the body to the Forensic Lab and he himself also went in the ambulance to the Forensic Lab so he could talk to Tarika.

At bureau:

The team walked in except Abhijeet. ACP sir was sitting in his office muttering to someone.

Daya: Sir?

ACP: oh you guys are here. (He said quickly turning the phone off and getting up. He went over to them.)

ACP: Did you guys find anything else?

Daya and Muskaan looked at each other and Vivasha and Freddy also looked at each other.

ACP (looking at them.): What? Why are you looking at each other like that?

Daya: umm… sir woh…

ACP: Woh kya?

Muskaan: Sir umm… We found Tarika's cell and ring there too.

ACP: What? Yeh kya ho raha hai?

ACP: Where is Abhijeet gone.

Vivek: Sir he has taken the body to the Forensic Lab.

ACP: why did he go?

Tasha: He wanted to ask Tarika about her stuff found there.

ACP: oh ok…

Forensic Lab:

Here Tarika was pacing back and forth impatiently waiting for Abhijeet to get here. 2 Minutes later Abhijeet walks in looking worried. When he saw his Tarika's face he relaxed and when she saw her Abhijeet's face she also relaxed.

Abhi (walking over to her.): Tarika are you ok?

Tarika: Yea I'm fine but what's wrong with you… why do you sound so tensed.

Abhi: Tarika… (He put his hand on her face gently.)

All of a sudden two wardboys walk in with the body. Abhi drops his hand like a rock.

Wardboy 1: Mam, I need your signature. (He held a pen and a file towards Tarika and she grabbed it and signed the file and the boys left.)

Tarika: ok Abhi tell me what's wrong. (She grabbed his hand and looked in his eyes.)

Abhi: when we were at the crime scene… we found your ring that I gave you and your phone.

Tarika's eyes widened and she quickly took off her left glove and looked at her ring finger and realized it was missing.

Tarika: OMG I didn't even know until now.

Abhi: So you don't know how it got there?

Tarika: NO Abhijeet I had no idea.

Then she went over and looked in her purse. Her phone was also gone.

Abhi: When did you last see your phone?

Tarika: Umm? Last night before going to bed I put it in my bag so I don't forget it in the morning.

Abhi: so whoever took your phone must have taken it while you were asleep and also your ring.

Tarika: but I'm not that much of a deep sleeper that I wouldn't notice when somebody grabs my hand and takes my ring off…

She looks so surprised and scared. Abhijeet notices her and trys to calm her down.

Abhi (softly): Hey hey, calm down sweety. Don't worry we'll find out what happened.

He hugged Tarika and relaxed her. She hugged him back tightly but for Abhijeet her hug felt different.

Author's Note:

Ok guys, what do you think so far why was ACP sir's badge there and why was Tarika's stuff there?

Please review and tell me what you think.

Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I'm very very sorry guys, I was not able to update for a couple of days because I wasn't able to use my laptop since I was gone somewhere and today I'm very busy and it's very late. So to make it up to you guys I will write a longer chapter tomorrow. Once again I'm sorry guys.

Chapter 3:

Abhijeet let go of her and looked her in the eyes, she looked back and then looked away.

Abhi: Don't worry everything will be fine. I'm going now ACP sir must be waiting for me; you look at the body of this man and tell me what you find.

Tarika: ok bye.

Abhi: bye

Abhijeet walked of and Tarika glanced over at the body of the man.

Bureau:

ACP: Hmm I wonder how Tarika's ring and watch got there.

Everyone looked down. All of a sudden Abhijeet walks in and looked at everyone standing in a line and ACP standing in front of them.

Abhi: Sorry sir, I'm late. I was at the forensic lab.

ACP: Did Tarika tell you anything about her cell and ring? (Lifting his eyebrow.)

Abhijeet looked at Daya and gave him a "you told" look and he gave back a "Sorry yaar I couldn't do anything" look.

Abhi: Umm no Sir she had no idea how her cell and ring got there.

ACP: How does she not know? I'm having a feeling she is the one who might have something to do with this.

Abhi (angrily): Sir don't forget your badge was also found there.

ACP (Yelling): ABHIJEET!

Abhi: Sorry sir but it's the truth.

Everyone looked at Abhijeet with shocked expressions and Daya looked at him with a "What are you saying" expression.

Abhijeet looked at everyone and then walked out of the building. He went straight to the quailis. Everyone watched him go but no one dared to stop him, not even Daya

Abhi (sitting in the car): How can he say that about Tarika, even his badge was found there but he blamed my Tarika. Something's not right and I'm going to find out what.

Inside:

Everyone looked at ACP and he was mad. ACP was about to say something but the phone cut him off. Daya quickly went over and picked it up. He heard sniffling on the other end.

Daya: Hello?

Tarika (sniffling): Hello… Daya?

Daya (Worried): Yea Tarika? What happened? Why are you crying?

When Muskaan heard this she ran over to Daya and snatched the phone from him. Daya gave her a angry look but she ignored him.

Muskaan: Hello? Taaru? What's wrong

Tarika (Sniffiling): Hello Muskaan? Come to the forensic lab… Bring everyone.

She hung up the phone and wiped her tears.

Muskaan: Hello? Hello? (She looked at the phone and also hung up with a shrug.)

She turned to everyone and told them what Tarika had said. Then Daya went over to the corner and tried calling Abhi but he didn't pick up. So he tried again and this time he picked up.

Abhi: Hello?

Daya: Abhijeet where are you?

Abhi: Why?

Daya: Come to the forensic lab quickly.

Abhi (worried): Why?

Daya: Tarika called and she was crying. She called everyone to the forensic lab.

Abhi: WHAT!... ok I'll be right there.

Abhi took a u-turn and sped off in the direction of the forensic lab.

He walked in the forensic lab and saw Tarika crying and Muskaan was trying to console her. Everyone was trying to ask her why she was crying.

He ran over to her and hugged her.

Abhi: Tarika? What's wrong?

Tarika: That body... (She pointed towards the body.)

Abhi: What about it?

Tarika: That body is is…

Daya: What Tarika what is it?

Tarika: It's Dr. Salunkhe.

Abhijeet let go of her and looked at her in shock and everyone yelled.

Everyone: WHAT?

Abhi: Tarika are you sure?

Tarika nodded and looked at the body and again started to cry.

Everyone got tears in their eyes.

Author's Note:

Ok guys I'm sorry I know this is a short chapter but I will write a long chapter soon. I'm sorry guys, but please REVIEW I'm not encouraged by only a couple of reviews and if you guys review I might write an even longer chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Reveled

Ok guys, here is the 4th chapter. Please Review!

Chapter 4: Secret reveled

ACP: Tarika are you 100 percent sure?

Tarika (sniffling): Yes sir I'm sure.

She started to cry again and Muskaan and Tasha started to sniffle.

Daya and Vivek went to their girlfriends and put an arm around them to console them.

All of them just stared at the body for a while and then ACP just walked out of the forensic lab.

Daya and Abhijeet watched him leave and then looked at each other.

They let go of their girlfriends and Tarika looked relieved when Abhijeet left her. (Wonder why?)

They went to the door and turned around.

Abhi: We'll go see what's wrong.

Daya: You guys go back to the dockyard (Crime scene) and see if you can find anything else. Oh and Tarika? (Tarika looked up.)… You see if you can find anything else from…Dr. saab's laash.

Tarika nodded and everyone took a look at the body one last time and left to do their respected tasks.

Once everyone left Tarika got a call. She looked at the number and quickly picked up the phone that she got from the person calling.

Tarika: Hello?

Person: Good job Tarika, Your doing good.

Tarika (Yelling): HEY! Listen here! I'm doing only because of…

Person (gently): Hey hey don't get mad sweetie…

Person (then angrily): IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!

He yelled at her and she instantly became quiet.

Person: Now that's like my good girl.

Tarika: You won't get away with this.

Person: we'll see about that. I'll call you later honey and tell you what to do later.

He hung up the phone and she started to cry.

The Duo:

Abhi: I wonder where ACP sir went.

Daya: Yea, the way he left the forensic lab I'm scared he might do something stupid.

Abhi: Hmm

Daya: We have to find him… try calling him.

Abhi: ok (He got out his phone and looked at it and then looked at Daya.)

Abhi: arrey yaar! I forgot to tell you I got a new phone and number.

Daya: Why achanak sai?

Abhi: No not randomly my old phone fell on the ground by mistake and the screen cracked.

Daya: Oh accha! So what's your new number?

Abhi told him the number but since he was driving he couldn't write it down.

Abhi: Here give me your phone and I'll save it for you.

Daya gave him his phone and Abhijeet saved his number on Daya's phone and also got ACP sir's number without Daya knowing. He gave the phone back and then dialed ACP's number.

Daya: Did he pick up?

Abhi: No.

Daya: That's weird ACP sir always picks up his phone.

Abhi: Hmm … I'll try again. (He called again but still he got no response.)

Daya: No?

Abhi (frowning): no.

Vivasha and Muskaan:

They arrived at the crime scene once again and started to look around. They looked further this time.

Vivek to Tasha: Did you find anything?

Tasha to Vivek: no you?

Vivek: no.

Muskaan (Whining): UUHhhhh! This is no use. We've already looked everywhere before.

Vivek: Yea Muskaan but maybe we might find something that missed our eye last time.

Muskaan: hmm, alright keep looking.

They searched for another hour and when something caught Muskaan's eye.

Muskaan: Hey! Look I found something. (She pointed to something shining in the water below.)

Vivek and Tasha went over to Muskaan and peered into the water.

Vivek: yea there is something shining in the water.

Tasha: I wonder what it is.

Vivek: I'll see.

Vivek took off his shirt and shoes and jumped into the water.

Tarika:

After half an hour of wandering around and looking for more clues on the body (which actually wasn't Dr. Salunkhe's) with tears slipping in between she gave up and decided to go home.

She wiped her eyes and looked at the clock. It was now 10:00 pm.

She grabbed her purse and was about to leave when the phone she almost forgot rang.

Tarika: Shit I all most forgot it here.

Tarika: Hello?

Person: Hey sweetie did you miss me?

Tarika: NO!

Person: Oh and just called you to tell you that you almost forgot my phone I gave you.

Tarika: How did you know? (She looked around.)

Person: Why are you looking around and I have camera's everywhere… you know I can't resist without seeing your beautiful face. Ever since I saw your face I've been dreaming about you.

Tarika huffed and bit her lip from screaming at him. (Yup it's a guy.)

Guy: aww you look so cute when you bite your lip I just feel like mmhh.

There was a person sitting beside the guy who was tied up and bound tightly.

He muffled.

Guy: aww look here your friend is getting possessive.

Tarika looked mad.

The guy kicked him in the ribs hard and the person let out a muffled scream.

Tarika: Hey please don't hurt …

Guy: If you want them alive then do as I say.

Tarika: ok I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt them. (More than one?)

Guy: Good no one should even have any clue of what you're doing.

Tarika: Don't worry they won't.

Guy: Now that's what I want to hear.

He hung up the phone and Tarika grabbed her stuff and walked out of the lab.

The Duo:

After hours of wandering around in the quailis they gave up looking for ACP.

Daya: oh god I'm tired I can't do this anymore.

Abhi: What are we doing it's ACP man we can't find him. He's too smart for his own good.

Daya: Yea let's go home.

Abhi: ok let's go.

They drove to Abhi's house and went inside. They both flopped down on the couch.

Daya: I'm hungry; I'm gonna go get some food.

Abhi: Alright.

Abhijeet put his feet up on the couch and took out his phone and started to text someone.

All of a sudden Daya walks in with the food. He quickly puts away his phone and sits up.

Daya: Here have some food.

He pointed towards the food he had brought.

Abhi looked at it in disbelief: Why are you eating junk food for dinner?

Daya: So what's wrong with it?

He looked at the potato chips, chocolate and pop.

Abhijeet looked at Daya and they started to laugh and then ate their junk food which Daya called dinner.

Vivasha and Muskaan:

Vivek jumped in the water and got the shiny objet which was actually a collar for a dog.

Muskaan: What is a dog's collar doing here?

Tasha: someone must have dropped when they brought their dog for a walk here.

Muskaan: hmm could be.

Muskaan grabbed it from Vivek and put it in the evidence bag and put it away not paying much attention to it. Tasha grabbed Vivek and helped him out.

Tasha: Well it's now… (Looked at her phone) 10:00 and we found nothing.

Muskaan: I knew this was no use.

Vivek: hmm alright let's go home.

Vivek drove the car and went to Muskaan's house to drop her off.

Muskaan: OK guys, see you tomorrow. Oh yea I'll call Daya and Abhijeet Sir and tell them that we found nothing.

Vivasha: Ok byee.

Then Vivek drove to Tasha's house and stopped in front of the house.

Vivek: Ok bye Tasha I'll pick you up tomorrow morning.

Tasha: Ok bye.

Vivek gave Tasha a small peck on the lips and then Tasha got out and went inside her house. Vivek watched her go and the drove off.

Tarika:

Tarika drove home and went in her house and looked at a picture of her and her dog. She saw it and started crying again. She went over to the bathroom and took a long hot shower and then went straight to bed without eating anything.

The Duo:

They ate up and then Day started to complain that he was too tired to go home.

Abhi (annoyed): Then don't go.

Daya: Fine.

Right then Daya's phone rang.

Daya looking at the screen: Muskaan? Hello.

Muskaan: Hi Daya.

Daya: Hey.

Muskaan: Oh I just called to let you know that we didn't find anything except a dog's collar.

Daya: A dog's collar? (He glanced at Abhi and Abhi looked back with a surprised expression.)

Muskaan: yea it might have fallen off a dog when somebody came for a walk.

Daya: Hmm alright.

Muskaan: OK bye.

Daya: Good night and Musi?

Muskaan: yea?

Daya: I love you. (Abhijeet gave a naughty look towards Daya and he threw a pillow at him.)

Muskaan: I love you too.

She hung up and smiled.

Author's Note:

Ok guys hope you guys liked it and guess what it's not Salunkhe's laash but if it's not his where is he?

Does Tarika's dog and the collar they found have a connection?

Who's blackmailing Tarika and why?

Will they get to the bottom of this?

Read on to find out…

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Another Secret reveled

Ok guys just to let you know… I'm not at all encouraged by seeing only 2-3 reviews. If you guys only read and don't review I will start making smaller updates. So please REVIEW and I won't update till I see at least 10 reviews.

Anyways here is chapter 5 hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 5: Another Secret Reveled.

Tarika:

The next morning Tarika woke up with a start. She looked around until she realized where she was. She got up and got a drink of water. Her stomach was growling loudly since she had no food the night before. She took a shower and got dressed quickly in a pair of jeans and a cute top. She made breakfast while eating she was lost in thoughts. She finished and snapped out of her thoughts.

Tarika (thinking out loud): I need to tell ACP sir what's going on. If anything happens to them I'll feel responsible even though it might not be my fault.

All of a sudden her phone beeps. She looks at it, it was an mms. She looks at it for a while and then opens it.

The Duo:

Daya wakes up to loud noises and he gets out of bed (in the guest room) and walks towards the noise. He walks all the way to Abhijeet's room and sees that he was looking for something in his dresser and cabinets.

Daya (loudly): What are you looking for this early in the morning?

Abhijeet turned around quickly.

Abhi: HOLY CRAP! You scared the hell out of me!

Daya: Sorry yaar, but what are you doing this early. You're not even dressed yet. (He said eyeing Abhijeet's shirt and track pants.)

Abhi: oh I just got a call from ACP sir and he said he needs the file of the undercover cops involved in the drug MAFIA team.

Daya: oh? Why does he need it now?

Abhi: I don't know yaar. ACP sir b na… subha subha neend kharab karti. (He sighed heavily.)

Daya laughed.

Abhi: Now where did I put that file?

Daya: Check in the locker? (He pointed towards Abhijeet's locker in the corner.)

Abhi (Biting his lip): I would if I knew where I put the key.

Daya: Isn't it in your dresser at the very top?

Abhi (wacked his head): Oh yea thanks Daya I totally forgot.

Daya: No prob. Ok you look for your file I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll make breakfast and you can have a shower.

Abhi: ok

Daya was about to walk off when Abhijeet called him and he turned at the door.

Abhi: Oh yea and Daya?

Daya: Haan?

Abhi: Don't bring junk food this time…

They both laughed and then Daya left.

Vivasha and Muskaan:

They all were still sound asleep in their cozy beds since it was only 5:00am and they didn't have to work till 10:00am.

Tarika:

Tarika opens the message and she sees a couple of guys kicking and hitting a tied up…. Abhijeet (yup it's Abhi, sorry guys.) and a guy kicking a small white fluffy cute dog. Tarika's eyes widened in horror. Abhi was screaming and her puppy was whining. Then her phone started to ring cutting off the video. She looked at the number and started to yell at the person on the other end.

Tarika (Yelling): HOW COULD YOU! You said you wouldn't do anything to them.

Guy: Shh! If you are even going to have thoughts about telling ACP you will get their bodies ok!

Tarika: ok ok I won't tell him just don't hurt them.

Abhi (yelling in background): Tarika don't listen to him do what's right!

Tarika: Abhijeet don't worry I won't let anything happen to you.

Guy: Oh shut up. (He kicked Abhijeet in the stomach and he fainted.)

Tarika (Yelling through pain and tears.): What do you want huh?

Guy: I want that file with the undercover cops, but you don't have to worry my man disguised as Abhijeet will get it and he will have a little fun with you too. Once he gets it Abhijeet and your puppy will go up. HHAAHAHAAHA

Tarika: Hey you said you wouldn't do anything to them! I'm telling ACP sir.

Guy: HEY! Don't make that mistake or they will go up now but if you don't tell you'll get a chance to meet them one last time.

Tarika thought this was a good time to help them and she agreed. If her Abhijeet and dog were going to die she will go with them.

Guy: now that's like a good girl. You can meet them when my man gets the file.

He hung up and Tarika thought to herself.

Tarika (thinking): I have to stop that fake Abhijeet from giving his boss the file. I have to delay him or something. I have to do something.

She started to think of a plan.

The Duo:

Fake Abhijeet looked around for the file and then he checked the locker and found it there. He was so happy and was about to call his boss when Daya walked in. Fake Abhijeet (FAbhijeet) quickly put his phone down.

Daya: Did you find the file?

FAbhi: Yea.

Daya: Ok you go and take a shower now and I'll make breakfast.

FAbhi: ok (he grabbed his stuff and went to the bathroom to take a shower.)

Daya went into the kitchen to make some food.

FAbhijeet took a quick shower and met Daya in the kitchen they ate their breakfast.

Muskaan:

Muskaan woke up and stretched. She looked at the clock which read 7:30 am. She got up took a shower and got dressed.

Then she went downstairs to make breakfast.

Tasha:

Tasha also got up and looked at the time. She grabbed her phone and called Vivek to wake him up since he always gets late.

Vivasha Convo:

Vivek (Heavy voice): Helloo?

Tasha (Sweet voice): Hey Vivek, it's me…

Vivek opened his eyes and sat on his bed.

Vivek: Good Morning sweetie.

Tasha: Good morning, I just called to wake you up.

Vivek: oh ok well I'm up now thanks.

Tasha: Ok bye I'm going to go get ready now.

Vivek: ok I'll be at your house in half an hour and we can get some breakfast together. Sound good?

Tasha: yup see in half an hour.

Vivek: ok byee.

Tasha got out of bed and got ready.

Vivek also got out of bed and also got ready.

Author's Note:

Ok guys I need at least Ten reviews before I continue.

Ok now we found out that Abhijeet is the one who has been kidnapped along with Tarika's dog.

Fake Abhijeet has found the file.

Will Tarika be able to make a plan to help Abhijeet and her Dog and will she able to save the file and her Boyfriend and Dog?

Read the next chapter to find out unless I don't get enough reviews then no story.


	6. Chapter 6: A plan

Sorry guys I wasn't able to update for two days because I wasn't feeling good and had lots of exam review to do.

Chapter 6: A plan

Tarika walked back and forth trying to think of a plan to help Abhijeet and save the file from that Fake Abhijeet's clutches.

Then an idea struck her mind that wouldn't put Abhijeet and her dog's life at risk and save the file. She grabbed her keys and ran out of the house.

The duo

Abhijeet and Daya finished eating and then Abhijeet went into his room to do some final paperwork before he gave the file to ACP. Daya put the dishes in the dish washer and was about to leave for work because FAbhijeet said he would meet him there and to go without him when Tarika came through the door.

Tarika: Daya, where is Abhijeet?

Daya: He is in his room why?

Tarika just told him with her eyes that she would tell him later and he nodded and left.

Tarika went to Abhijeet's room and walked in. She took a deep breath and went over and hugged FAbhijeet from behind and he closed the file he was looking at and got up quickly.

FAbhijeet turned around and she let go of him and moved back a bit.

FAbhi: oh Tarika it's you…

Tarika: Why were you expecting someone else? (She smirked.)

FAbhi: No no I… never mind. Why are you here?

Tarika (playing with him): Why you want me to leave?

FAbhi (Smirking): No I don't actually.

Tarika looked at the fake Abhijeet's expression and got scared.

He walked closer to her and she moved back a bit. He still thought that she didn't know about him being Fake.

Fake Abhijeet looked into Tarika's eyes and Tarika remembered the kidnapper's phone call where he said and he would have a little fun with her.

She moved back more and he went closer to her. She moved back until her back touched the wall and he walked up to her and put her arms on both sides of her. She was scared but showed no expression.

He moved his face close to her face and she clenched her fists from slapping him with all her strength. She pushed him away gently and ran to the other side of the room and winked at him. He ran after and she also ran away. He grabbed her from the back and kissed her neck. Tarika's eyes wided and she turned to face him. She pushed him to his bed and he fell on the bed. She climbed up on the bed and kissed his cheek (Don't worry it's her plan.) She got up and started to walk away when he got up and pulled her arm and she fell back and into his lap. She got up again and so did he then Tarika pushed him and he hit his head on the wall and fainted. Tarika looked at him and smiled.

Tarika: well that was easy. Good thing he isn't strong as my Abhijeet.

Then she walked out of the room and bumped into Daya. Tarika looked at him and he looked past her into the room. He saw FAbhijeet on the ground. Then he pulled Tarika out of the house like he saw nothing and into a forest type area.

Tasha:

Tasha got ready and went downstairs and sat on the couch and started to watch TV. Ten minutes later the bell rang, she got up turned the TV off and went to answer the door. She saw Vivek and he gave her kiss on the lips.

Vivek: Hey, shall we go?

Tasha (Smiling): sure!

Tasha came outside locked the door and they went to a restaurant.

Muskaan:

Muskaan finished up with her breakfast and then tried calling Daya, but he didn't pick up so she started to listen to music. Slowly she dozed off.

Vivasha:

Vivek parked near a five start hotel and both walked in.

They ordered what they wanted to eat and started to talk about the case.

Tasha: Vivek do you think that body is actually Salunkhe sir's?

Vivek: I don't think so; I think Abhijeet sir and Daya sir know this.

Tasha: But why won't they tell us anything?

Vivek: I don't know but for now enjoy your food.

Daya and Tarika:

Daya: Tarika did you make Abhi faint.

Tarika nodded.

Daya: Ok good, but did you make it look like an accident?

Tarika looked at him with a weird expression.

Daya: Tarika I know that's not the real Abhijeet.

Tarika looked at him and smiled.

Tarika: and I was wondering why Daya, Abhijeet's best friend didn't figure it out yet.

Daya: Not best friend… bhai.

Tarika (smiling): ok ok sorry "Bhai"

Daya smiled.

Tarika: but how did you find out?

Daya: well I noticed on the first day when Abhi asked for my phone and typed his new number in and also took ACP's number and put a bug in my phone.

Tarika: He put a bug in your phone?

Daya: Yea probably so if you tell me anything they will now.

Tarika: oh well good thing I grabbed the file.

Daya stared at her while she opened the file and looked at the names. They were just some random names that she hadn't heard of before. She looked at Daya and he smiled back.

Tarika: you changed the file didn't you?

He nodded and she smiled.

Daya: but where is the real Abhi.

Tarika (Put a hand on Daya's shoulder): Don't worry Daya, I have a plan.

Daya: What?

Tarika: Don't worry I'll save Abhijeet.

Daya: What are you going to do?

Tarika just smiled at him and said: I'll help him even if it costs my own life.

Daya: Tarika please don't do anything stupid.

Tarika: No promises. (She handed the file to Daya and told him to put it back then she ran away.)

Daya (yelling after her): Tarika! Please don't do anything risky.

But she was long gone and Daya sighed heavily and went back to Abhi's house.

Daya walked in, put the file back and then went to FAbhijeet and woke him up.

FAbhi: What happened?

Daya: Tarika accidently pushed you and you hit your head on the wall.

FAbhi: Where is she?

Daya (lying): ACP sir called her to the forensic lab so she had to go.

FAbhi: Oh ok.

He got up and Daya gave him water.

FAbhi: Thanks.

Vivasha:

Vivek and Tasha finished their food and Vivek pays.

Vivek: What time is it?

Tasha: oh its 9:45

Vivek: We better get going to the bureau

Tasha: ok let's go.

Muskaan:

Muskaan woke up to her ipod making a buzzing noise indicating that the battery was low.

Muskaan looked at it.

Muskaan: The battery was full just now then how did it get so low?

Then she looked at the time.

Muskaan: Oh no I'm late. I must have dozed off.

She got up and ran out of the house.

Kidnapper:

Abhijeet was on the ground in pain. Tarika's dog whos name was Angel was whining. Abhijeet lifted his head up to look at Angel. He tried to reach over to her but couldn't because his hands were tied up. Then the Kidnapper walks in and says.

Kidnapper: Aww poor Abhi is struggling for his life and your Tarika is having fun with my man who she knows is fake.

Abhi: What are you blabbing about?

Kidnapper: I'm not joking have a look for your self.

He showed him the video of what happened between FAbhi and Tarika. Abhijeet's eyes widened and her puppy whined.

Abhijeet: HEYY! What's this nonsense?

Kidnapper: This is no nosense it's the truth you can't deny it.

Abhijeet's face turned red and he was struggling so much to open the ropes. The kidnapper saw him and told his men to get an injection. They gave Abhijeet drugs and he got unconscious.

Author's Note:

Uh- oh will Abhijeet forgive Tarika for what she did?

Will she be able to save him?

Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7: Trade

Chapter 7: Trade

At the Bureau:

Muskaan walked in the bureau and saw Vivek and Tasha about to kiss. She looked around and saw no one except for them.

She walked further and then whistled loudly. Vivasha quickly moved apart and blushed. Tasha got off the table she was sitting on and Vivek got up from the chair.

Muskaan (smirking): Hmm? What's going on here?

Vivek looked away and Tasha stammered. Muskaan laughed and then ACP sir walks in.

ACP: What's so funny?

Muskaan instantly stops laughing and turns around.

Muskaan (stuttering): umm no…nothing sir.

ACP: ok get to work then.

Muskaan: Yes sir.

Vivek, Tasha, and Muskaan grabbed incomplete reports and worked on them. ACP went straight to his cabin.

Muskaan glanced up from her file and looked at ACP sir's cabin, he was talking to someone looking angry. She shrugged and went back to her work.

10 Minutes later ACP comes out of his cabin and looks around.

ACP: Where is Abhijeet and Daya?

Muskaan: Sir they aren't here yet.

ACP: Where are they?

Everyone shrugged.

Muskaan: I don't know sir, I called Daya this morning but he didn't pick up his phone.

ACP: oh ok I'm going out for a while I'll be back soon.

Everyone nodded. Nobody dared to ask him where he was going.

The Duo:

Daya tied up Abhijeet's wound not being as careful as he is with the real Abhi.

Daya: Ok are you ok now?

FAbhi: Yea thanks.

Daya: hmm.

Abhi: So should we go?

Daya: Where?

Abhi: The bureau…

Daya: oh yea let's go.

Daya walked out of the room and FAbhi grabbed the file and hid it.

Then they went to the bureau.

Tarika:

Tarika went home and waited for the kidnapper to call her. Tarika's phone rang and she looked at the caller id… it was the number of the kidnapper but this time she noticed it said Ajay on the bottom.

Tarika: Hello?

Ajay: Hi sweetie. I see you had fun with my man. (He glanced at Abhijeet who glared at him. Then he turned the speaker on.)

Tarika: Yea so?

Ajay: So I showed that to your boyfriend.

Tarika: You what. Ajay I'm…

Ajay: Oh ho so you even know by name.

Tarika: Hello the phone you gave me has caller id.

Ajay: Smart girl.

Tarika: Just tell me can I meet Abhijeet and Angel?

Ajay: Yes you can but I don't think he wants to meet you after what you did.

Tarika: Shut up and tell me where to come.

Ajay: I'll tell you after my man brings me the file.

Tarika: I have it.

Ajay: You what? How did you get it?

Tarika: I have my ways. Now do you want the file or not?

Ajay: Ok bring it to me.

Tarika (annoyed): Where?

Ajay told him the address and hung up.

Tarika smiled. Then she went back to Abhijeet's house to grab the file. She reached his house and opened the door with the spare key she had. She searched every inch of the house until she found the fake file with fake names and addresses. Then she went to the place where Ajay called her.

She saw the place it was an old fort type place. She grabbed the file and walked in slowly. She was met by 4 men who led her to Ajay.

Ajay: Come princess come.

She walked closer to him and saw Abhijeet and her puppy. Abhijeet was in really bad condition.

Tarika: ABHIJEET!

She tried to run over to him but Ajay grabbed her hand.

Abhijeet was conscious but barely. He watched as Ajay grabbed Tarika around the waist to stop her from running.

Tarika (Yelling): Ajay let me go!

Ajay: Hey honey chill, Don't yell. Give me the file.

He held out his left hand and the other was still around her waist.

Tarika: No first let Abhijeet and my dog go.

Ajay: First the file.

Tarika: How do I know you'll let them go after this?

Ajay: hmm smart girl.

Ajay nodded at his men and he untied Abhijeet and took the collar off Angel's neck. Angel ran to Tarika's feet. Tarika looked at Ajay who then let go of her waist and she quickly bent over and picked up her little puppy and cuddled it and Angel licked her face. Abhijeet got up and swayed over to Tarika. She walked over to him and put Angel down. She gave him a tight hug and he whispered in her ear.

Abhi: Tarika why did you let him touch you?

Tarika looked at him perfectly aware who he was talking about.

Tarika (Looking in his eyes with pure love): To meet you.

Abhijeet looked at her and then hugged her tightly.

Abhi (Whispering in her ear.): I'm sorry I ever doubted you.

Tarika knew he had seen the video and he had felt hurt.

Ajay: Ok enough drama give me the file.

Tarika: No first let them leave.

All of a sudden Abhijeet grabbed his head and fell.

Tarika: Abhijeet!

She ran over to him and touched his face.

Tarika (gently): Abhi? Abhi?

Ajay: no use darling he's going to be out for another hour or so.

He grabbed her and tried to grab the file from her.

Tarika: Wait let them go and keep me and the file instead.

Ajay: hmm not a bad idea.

Ajay: ok let them go. Drop them off somewhere.

Tarika: but how do I know if you actually let them go.

Ajay: Don't worry I'll let him talk to you once he gets to his house.

Tarika had no other choice so she agreed.

Tarika: ok fine.

Ajay: Good

He grabbed her arm gently and told one of his men to take Abhijeet and Angel.

A couple of men lifted Abhijeet and one grabbed Angel. Tarika took a good look at them one last time. She didn't know if she was going to see them again or not. Once they were gone Ajay grabbed the file from her hand. She looked at him shocked.

Ajay: Take her and tie her to the chair.

Two men roughly grabbed her and pulled her to the chair Abhijeet was tied to. She tried to run but they grabbed her tightly and pushed her to the chair. Ajay watched her struggle like a wild cat and enjoyed every moment of it.

Tarika (yelling): Let me go!

Man 1: Chup!

He slapped her hard. She looked at him and Ajay got really mad seeing this.

Ajay (roaring): HEY! I told you to tie her to the chair not hurt her you fool! Nobody has the right to touch her here except me!

Man 1 (looking down): Sorry boss

Ajay: It's too late (He grabbed his gun and shot man 1.)

Tarika and Man 2 looked at him with shock. Ajay came near Tarika and put his face close to hers. She backed away a bit and he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close.

Ajay: See what happened. (He looked at all his men.) and that's what'll happen to you if you touch her without my permission!

He pushed Tarika and she fell on the chair. He grabbed a rope and tied her.

Ajay: Now be a good girl and don't make noise while I look at this file.

He looked at the file and walked away.

Tarika sighed and wondered when this will be over so she could go back to her Abhijeet and puppy.

She just hoped that Abhijeet and her puppy will be ok.

The bureau:

Fake Abhijeet and Daya walked in the bureau and saw Vivasha and Muskaan working on reports quietly.

Daya walked over to Muskaan and she got up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Daya: Hey.

Muskaan: Hey where were you guys, I tried calling you put you didn't pick up.

Daya: oh? It was on silent that's probably why.

Muskaan: Oh.

Daya: Anyways why is everyone working so quietly today?

Vivasha looked up and smiled Muskaan shrugged.

FAbhi: By the way where is ACP Sir?

Tasha: We don't know sir he just walked out and said he will be back soon.

Daya (Frowning): Oh I wonder where he went.

ACP (walking in): Wonder where who went?

Muskaan (Whispering so only Daya hears.): He always comes at the wrong time.

Daya smiled.

Daya: Where were you sir?

ACP: I had some work to finish off. Why any problem?

Daya: Oh no just wondering.

ACP: ok.

He went back to his cabin and sat down. Everyone finished off their work and started talking to each other.

Author's Note:

Ok guys how was it?

Any improvements to be made?

Will the kidnappers let Abhi and Angel go?

What will Ajay do with Tarika?

BTW the next chap is an Abhirika Flashback


	8. Chapter 8: Real and Fake

Chapter 8: Face to face with Fake and real Abhijeet.

Abhijeet and Angel:

Abhijeet regained conscious and lifted his head up. He was on a large school field. Angel was by his face licking him. He tried to get up but couldn't. He mustered all the strength he could and got up with great effort.

Abhi: Where am I?

He then realized that he was on a field.

Abhi: Wait how did I get here?

Then he remembered Tarika and how she came to meet him.

Abhi: Oh crap! She probably traded herself for me and Angel. He looked down at Angel and she whined. Abhijeet bent over and picked her up then he walked towards the front of the school wobbling with each step.

Abhi: I need to get to the bureau fast.

He made his way on to the main street and looked around for a taxi. He saw on parked in a corner and went over to it and looked inside it, He saw the driver sleeping inside. He woke him up.

The taxi driver looked at him from head to toe and looked scared.

Abhijeet noticed this and said: Look I need to go to the CID office. I'm Senior Inspector Abhijeet. Will you take me?

The driver (looking relieved): Yes sir.

Abhijeet got in and the driver sped off.

In the bureau:

Everyone was busy talking to each other and FAbhi was just listening and barley talking.

Daya (teasing tone): Arrey yaar Abhi why aren't you talking? Are you missing Tarika?

FAbhi (Quickly): No!

Everyone noticed FAbhijeet's strange behavior but ignored Daya had no problem with it because he knew it was the Fake Abhijeet.

Abhi and Angel:

The taxi driver stopped in front of the bureau and Abhijeet got out with the help of the car's door. Then Angel came running out because she recognized the bureau coming here many times with Tarika.

Abhi (yelling): Angel wait!

Abhijeet turned back to the taxi driver.

Abhi: Can you wait here I will go and get the money from inside.

Driver: It's ok sir.

Abhi: Sure?

Driver: Yes sir

Abhi: Thanks yaar.

The driver nodded and drove away.

In the bureau:

Daya noticed a white fluffy thing running through the door. When he figured out what it was it had already jumped onto Daya and licked his face. Daya smiled widely and FAbhijeet got a shocked expression on his face. Muskaan and Vivasha looked at the dog in surprise.

Muskaan: Isn't that Tarika's puppy Angel?

Angel: Ruff!

Daya (Smiling): Yup!

Vivek: What's it doing here?

Daya: she is safe now along with Abhijeet.

He said this because he knew if Angel was here then Abhijeet was also safe.

Tasha: What? Abhijeet sir is right here.

Daya: Tarika managed to save them.

Fake Abhijeet got up and looked at the door. All of a sudden Abhijeet stumbled in but still looking dashing as usual.

Daya smiled and then quickly grabbed fake Abhijeet around his neck.

Everyone was shocked and looked at Abhijeet.

Daya looked past Abhijeet who had tears in his eyes.

Daya: Where is Tarika?

Abhi (teary voice): She traded herself and the file for me and Angel.

Daya (Shocked): What?

Abhijeet nodded and grabbed the table to prevent himself from falling over. Vivek and Tasha ran over to him and grabbed him.

Daya looked at the Fake Abhijeet and grabbed his neck roughly.

Daya (yelling): Where is your hideout?

FAbhi (Calmly): I'm not telling even if you kill me.

Abhijeet walked over to him and grabbed Daya's gun from Daya's waist and pointed it at his FAbhijeet's head while grabbing his T-Shirt roughly.

Abhi (angrily): TELL ME WHERE TARIKA IS!

Daya: Abhijeet calm down. If you kill him how are we going to find out?

FAbhi smiled.

Abhi: Daya don't stop me now. After what he did with my Tarika… I'm going to…

ACP (yelling): Abhijeet Stop! We need to find their hiding place.

Abhi: No Sir please don't stop me now.

ACP: Daya do something or he will kill him.

Daya: Abhijeet give me the gun.

Abhi (yelling like a kid but with a scarier voice.): NO!

Abhi (Deadly threatening voice): Where is TARIKA!

FAbhi: Do what you want put I won't tell you.

Abhijeet put his finger on the trigger and was about to push it when Daya pushed his hand away and grabbed the gun from him easily because he was very weak from the beatings.

Then FAbhi grabbed his own gun and grabbed Muskaan who was standing behind him. He put the gun on her head.

Everyone moved a step closer to him.

FAbhi (yelling): Everyone STOP! (Everyone stopped in their places.) No one move or I will kill her.

Daya: Ok please don't hurt her.

FAbhi: First let me leave.

Daya: ok fine.

FAbhi moved towards the door still dragged Muskaan with him and then he pushed her and she stumbled into Daya's arms. In a flash Abhijeet grabbed FAbhi and slapped him with all the strength he had left. FAbhi fell down with a thud and blood came out from the corner of his mouth.

Tarika:

Here Tarika was starting to feel sick. Then Ajay walked in and looked at the very pale Tarika.

Ajay (with concern in his eyes): Princess are you ok?

Tarika: Do I look OK? (She groaned.)

Ajay untied her and she got up to quick and then grabbed her head and was about to fall back down but Ajay grabbed her and carried her over to a bed and layed her down.

Author's Note:

Ok sorry guys I know this is a short update. I'm sorry and I will update tom. I'm very busy these days.

Please Review.


	9. Chapter 9: Flashback

Chapter 9: Flashback

Tarika:

Tarika woke up in the middle of the night with a massive headache and looked around. She remembered how Ajay had carried her over to the bed. She got up quietly and looked beside her. She saw Ajay beside her on a chair with his head on the side of the bed fast asleep.

She gets up slowly and pokes her head out the door. She looks around and sees that all the guards are fast asleep. She comes outside, her head spinning, and looks for a way out. She finds the main door of the place in the old fort and opens it. The door creaks loudly and she looks around again. Then she slowly slips out and notices the guard sitting in the entrance. The guard turns his head and sees Tarika standing in the doorway. He quickly gets up and blows his whistle to warn the other guards. Tarika runs towards the back or the fort.

Ajay wakes up hearing loud noises. He looks around and sees that Tarika is missing.

Ajay: OH CRAP! Where did see go?

He ran outside and asked his guard who was standing outside the door.

Ajay: Where did see go?

Guard: I… I don't know boss.

Ajay (Screaming): Why do you think I pay you for? To sit here doing nothing? Huh?

He got out his gun and shot him and then ran outside.

He went to the guard standing outside the main gate.

Ajay: Where did the girl go?

Guard: Boss she went that way. (He pointed towards the back of the fort.) The other guards are looking for her in other places just in case.

Ajay: Ok good.

He went off in the direction the guard pointed to. The gun was still in his hand.

He came around the back and got a glimpse of Tarika because it was dark and she was wearing black jeans and a black tank top.

Ajay (scary and seductive voice): Hey honey where you going?

Tarika spun around real quick and almost missed Ajay since he was also wearing all black. Her heart started beating fast and she saw Ajay walking towards her with the gun in his hand. He walked closer to her and when he was 1 cm away from her she walked backwards and he followed her until she bumped into the back wall of the fort. Ajay the lifted his hand with the gun in it and Tarika watched his hand. He put his hand right beside her head on the wall.

Tarika looked him in the eye with no fear showing although are heart was beating so fast.

Ajay (Confused): What are you looking at?

Tarika just nodded her head no. Then she pushed him with all her strength and he tripped back and fell. Tarika took this chance and started to climb the wall she was almost at the top when Ajay got up and grabbed her around the waist with one hand and pulled her down.

Tarika (Yelling): ouch! Let go!

Ajay (Seductive voice): Oh ho so someone wants to play games.

Tarika got scared at the tone of his voice and was worried he might do something so she quieted down.

Ajay: Now that's a good girl.

His hand was still around her waist. He had a tight grip on her and he dragged her back to the room they were in before. He threw her on the bed and looked at her. Tarika looked back showing no fear in her eyes. He walked close to her and looked in her eyes.

Ajay: Aren't you scared?

Tarika: No.

Then he grabbed her and dragged her to the chair and tied her up again and then left the room.

Tarika sat there and let the tears come out that she was stopping since the beginning of that day. She drifted off in the memories of her and Abhijeet.

Flashback:

_Abhijeet and Tarika were sitting in the living room of Abhijeet's house just relaxing waiting for Daya, Muskaan, Tasha, and Vivek to come pick them up so they could go to the movies and then to dinner, but they still had a couple hours before they came._

_Abhijeet was sitting reading a magazine and Tarika was watching TV. Every once in a while Abhijeet would sneak a peek at Tarika since she looked stunning all dressed up. Tarika noticed him and looked at him, he looked back down quickly and started looking at his magazine._

_Tarika: Abhi?_

_Abhi: Hmm?_

_Tarika: What are you looking at?_

_She meant about herself but he showed her the magazine instead. On it was a hot girl and Tarika spazed at him._

_Tarika: haw! YOU…_

_She got up to whack him but instead he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her cheek. She instantly became quiet. He then kissed her neck and her arm failed from below her and she fell on him._

_Abhi (smiling): hmm this is better than that picture._

_Tarika's eyes widened but he couldn't see her face._

_Tarika (mischievously): accha? (She moved her head back to look at his face.) _

_Abhijeet (smiling): Hmm…_

_He wrapped his hands around her tightly and then got up._

_Tarika: ahh waa Abhijeet put me down._

_Abhi: No thanks._

_Tarika: ABHI…_

_He put her down and grabbed her waist. He leaned in to give her a kiss but she ran away from him. She ran to his room and shut the door put didn't lock it. She went on his bed and stood on it. Abhijeet came running in and saw her on the bed and she was looking hot._

_He went over to the bed and grabbed her leg and pulled it. She fell on her stomach. Her feet were towards him. He crawled on top of her and kissed her neck. She shivered and turned around to face him._

_They looked in each other's eyes and Abhijeet leaned in to give her another kiss but she put her hand on his lips and he groaned and pouted._

_Tarika laughed at his childish behavior and he got off her and walked away._

_Tarika got up from the bed and sat on the edge. _

_Tarika (Thinking): Let's see how long he can stay away from me. (She smirked.) _

_Then she got up and went back downstairs and started to read the magazine Abhijeet was reading. Abhijeet walked and looked at her calm and not trying to convince him. He pouted and sat on the couch with a thud. Tarika pretended not to notice and continued reading the magazine. Abhijeet got up and went behind the couch and peeped over her shoulder. He saw her looking at pictures of hot guys and got envious. Tarika noticed him over her shoulder and turned a bit. He walked away and Tarika smiled. All of a sudden the car honked._

_Tarika (teasing tone): Abhi shall we go? They are here._

_Abhi: haan whatever._

_They went to the door and Abhijeet grabbed Tarika's hand and turned her to face him. She looked in his eyes and saw pure love and affection. Then she felt bad for what see had done and was about to kiss him on the lips… then the doorbell rang. _

_Abhi (Yelling): AWWW MAN!_

_Tarika smiled and opened the door and walked past Daya who was standing at the door with a confused expression._

_Abhijeet glared at Daya._

_Daya: What happened yaar why were you yelling?_

_Abhi (frustrated): Couldn't you wait a bit?_

_Daya catching on: oh ho sorry yaar._

_He laughed and ran out of the house._

_Abhi (angry): Arrey Daya ka bachhe!_

_He ran after him and grabbed him and punched him._

_Daya laughing: ok ok sorry yaar don't kill me._

_Abhijeet grinned and went back to lock the door and then came back and sat beside Tarika in the car._

_Abhi (whispering so only Tarika can hear.): Wait till we get back. I'm getting your kiss today._

_She smiled sweetly._

_Tarika (joking): I can't wait._

_End of Flashback._

Tarika smiled in her sleep and she felt safe with those memories.

A/N:

Here was the flashback I promised. Hope you like it and please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Back home

Chapter 10:

Abhijeet bent over and picked up Fake Abhijeet with one hand even though he was really weak right now. Abhijeet glared at him and pushed him onto a chair in the interrogation room.

Daya (Yelling angrily): TELL US WHERE YOUR HIDEOUT IS!

FAbhi: I don't care what you do, I won't tell you.

Daya: Oh really? (He went near him and slapped him hard.)

FAbhi: I told you, do what you want even kill me but I won't tell you.

Daya, Abhijeet, ACP, and the rest of the team walked out except for Vivek and Freddy, who stayed to "Ask" him where their hideout is.

ACP: This fool isn't ready to say anything!

Daya: Sir, what do we do now?

ACP: We'll have to wait and see what happens…

Abhi: Sir we can't just sit here and wait for something to happen to Tarika.

ACP: what do you mean happen to Tarika?

Abhijeet told the whole story of what happened from his point and Daya told the rest of the story from his and Tarika's point.

ACP (confused): WHAT?

Abhi: yes sir.

All of a sudden Abhijeet grabbed his head and his legs failed from under him and was about to fall but Daya grabbed him.

ACP: OMG Daya he's done too much work take him home and stay with him.

Daya: Yes sir.

Muskaan helped Daya walk Abhijeet out and went with them.

Vivek and Freddy come out unsuccessful and ACP tells them to put him in the lockup and then go home.

Vivek: Yes sir.

They leave and Tasha is left with ACP.

ACP: Tasha?

Tasha: Yes sir?

ACP: You also go with Vivek and meet me here at 6:00 am sharp tomorrow.

Tasha: Yes sir.

Then she also goes off.

AbhiDaya and Muskaan.

Muskaan helps Daya carry Abhijeet into the car and she gets in the driver seat while Daya sits in the back seat with Abhijeet's head on his lap.

Daya: Muskaan drive a bit slow today.

Muskaan: Daya chill. If Abhijeet is your best friend he is also like a bhai to me.

Daya smiled and Muskaan drove off.

They reach Abhijeet's house and Muskaan comes out and then helps Daya with Abhijeet who was now half conscious. Abhijeet was half walking and half being dragged by Daya.

Muskaan grabbed the house key from Daya's picket and opened the door. Daya carried Abhijeet and put him on the couch and Muskaan got water and fed it to Abhijeet who was so exhausted. Daya got some medicine and made Abhijeet eat it. Then he cleaned his wounds with the help of Muskaan.

He helped Abhijeet to his room and then was about to come out.

Abhi (Weak voice): Daya? ... Thanks Yaar.

Daya: Thanks for what? You just rest and I'm here if you need anything.

Abhi: Na… you just go have fun with Muskaan. (He winked and Daya blushed and went out of his room closing the door behind. Abhijeet laughed and went to sleep thinking of Tarika.

Daya came out blushing red as a tomato. He went further and bumped into Muskaan. Muskaan took one look at his face and started laughing.

Daya: What are you laughing at?

Muskaan: Hmm I see someone is blushing.

Daya looked away and then smirked and decided to make Muskaan blush.

He looked her in the eyes with a seductive look and she instantly stopped laughing and looked him in the eyes scared a little. Daya saw this and smirked. He walked close to her and she moved back until she hit the couch. He leaned over and she moved back as much as she could and he put her arms around her tiny waist and kissed her neck. She shivered and then pushed him away. She ran into a corner and he ran after her and grabbed her again and pulled her close to him and he kissed her cheek sweetly and she blushed and Daya smiled.

Daya (teasing tone): Hmm I see someone is blushing…

Muskaan made a face and pushed him away and he looked sad.

Abhijeet watched them from a corner and got tears in his eyes. Now he was missing Tarika very much. He went over to his bed and sat down, he didn't bother wiping his tears.

Daya and Muskaan gave each other a hug and Daya realized that he forgot to give Abhijeet water, So Muskaan got water from the kitchen and both of them went to Abhijeet's room and opened the door quietly. They saw Abhijeet sitting up in the dark. Daya turned the lights on and saw Abhijeet had tears in his eyes and he was zoned out. Muskaan and Daya look at each other and then Daya walked over to Abhijeet and touched him.

Daya (softly): Abhi are you ok?

Abhijeet broke out his train of thoughts and looked at Daya. He couldn't hold his tears anymore and one slipped down his cheek. He quickly wiped it and looked at Daya.

Abhi: Yea I'm fine…

Daya: Does it hurt (talking about his wounds.)

Abhi: yea… here (He pointed to his heart.)

Muskaan went over to them and gave Abhijeet some water.

Muskaan: Don't worry Dada nothing will happen to Tarika.

Abhi: I feel so bad.

Daya: Why you didn't do anything.

Abhi: I know but I doubted her when those kidnappers showed me a video of Tarika and that fake look a like but she did it all just to save me. She was touched by that F**** B**** and she did it just to save me and she risked her life for me. I don't even how she is right now.

Another tear slipped down his cheek. Muskaan and Daya also had tears in their eyes now.

Daya (teary tone): it's my fault too.

Abhijeet and Muskaan looked at him with confused expressions.

Daya: She told me she would save you even if it cost her life. I told her not to do anything that will hurt her or risks her life, but I should have stopped her instead of telling her.

He sat down beside Abhi. Abhijeet put a shoulder on Daya and Muskaan leaned on her knees on the ground in front of Abhijeet and Daya.

Muskaan: Don't worry nothing will happen to her. She's been my best friend since forever and I know she is a brave and strong girl.

They both gave her small smiles and then Daya got up, made Abhijeet lie down and then left the room and Muskaan followed him.

Muskaan and Daya went up to the front door and Day gave her keys to the quailis and then she left.

Muskaan: Bye.

Daya: Bye

He gave her a quick kiss and a then she left.

Daya got changed and went to the guest room and fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Bad feelings

I am updating two chapters today. There is one before this. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 11: Bad feelings

In the morning: 3:00

Tarika woke up with a smile on her face until she realized where she was. She tried to move but she was still tied to the chair. She struggled and got the ropes loose. She slipped her hands through the ropes and untied her feet. She got up and looked around for a way to escape. She went over to the window and tried it but it was jammed. Then she heard the door opening so she grabbed a vase on the table and hid behind the door. Ajay walked through the door looking mad. Tarika lifted the vase and was about to hit Ajay but he turned around and grabbed her hands and she dropped the vase. She looked at his eyes and they were blood shot red.

Ajay (Mad voice): What are you doing?

Tarika just looked at him and wondered what was wrong. Then she smiled.

Ajay shaking her: Why are you smiling?

Tarika pushed him away and walked to the window.

He walked over to her and turned her roughly with one hand.

Ajay: What!

Tarika knowing it had something to do with a girl: Did your girlfriend break up with you?

Ajay: how do you know? (He raised an eyebrow.)

Tarika: I'm a girl, and an expert at reading people's eyes.

Ajay let go of her and turned.

Tarika (smiling): It's nice to see you struggling for a change.

He turned and pushed her to a wall roughly.

Ajay (roughly): SHUT UP!

Tarika (Calmly): You have to be gentle with girls if you ever want your relation to last and if you're going to hit on other girl while having a girlfriend she is obviously going to leave you.

Ajay: How does she know what I'm doing?

Tarika (looking in his eyes fearlessly): She's a girl, and girls know everything about love and their boyfriends.

Ajay looked at her and then smirked.

Ajay (smirking): Well now I have you to have fun with.

Tarika: well I see you didn't really love her.

Ajay: No I just needed someone and now I have you and you are way prettier than her.

Tarika tearing up: HEY! Girls aren't toys which you can use and then throw aside. You can't just use us for your entertainment purposes. Just because you are men doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!

She spilled her heart out since she had been through what Ajay's girlfriend had been through and that's when Abhijeet had come into her life also. (Hint of posting a sequel.)

Ajay looked at her for a while and then started to laugh.

Ajay (laughing): Do you think I care?

Tarika wasn't surprised at his behavior but was extremely mad. She pushed him and was about to run through the door but Ajay grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She hit his chest with her back, he wrapped his arms around her and was about to kiss her and she struggled to free herself but couldn't due to his strong arms.

All of a sudden one of his men walks in and he calls his boss over.

Ajay: What happened? (He walks over to him. His man whispers something in his ear and after hearing what he said he got really really mad, his man walked out. He walks over to Tarika and slaps her hard. She looked at him with tears of pain in her eyes.

Ajay (Yelling): YOU THINK I WON'T FIND OUT THAT YOU GAVE ME THE WRONG FILE!

Tarika's eyes widened and she took a step back.

Ajay: Now look how I use you to get the file.

Tarika got scared at listening to him. He came close to her, very close and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Then he dragged her to the chair and tied her again tightly.

The Duo:

Abhijeet woke up sweating like crazy. He got up quickly and then sat back down. His head was spinning because of the overdose of drugs he got and his sore body. He got up slowly and tried to calm down. He had a really bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. He was really worried about Tarika.

He looked at the clock, it was only 3:00am. He looked at his glass of water and realized it was empty since he drank it last night. He went downstairs to get water.

Daya woke up when he heard sound in the kitchen so he got up and went to the kitchen and saw Abhijeet.

Daya: Arrey Abhi, what are you doing?

Abhijeet turned around: oh I was getting some water.

Daya: So you should have called me (he looked at Abhijeet.) and why are you sweating so much.

Abhi: I don't know Daya I woke up all of a sudden with a bad feeling.

Daya knew who he was talking about and put a hand on Abhi's shoulder.

Daya: Don't worry Abhi nothing will happen.

Abhijeet gave him hug: I know, until I have friends like you nothing really bad could happen.

Abhijeet got his glass of water and they both went back to bed.

5:30 am

Tasha woke up and looked at the time.

She remembered ACP sir had told her to bring everyone to the bureau and meet him and 6:00 clock sharp.

She got up quickly and gave wake up calls to Vivek, Muskaan, and Freddy.

Then she herself got ready really quickly. She grabbed a piece of toast and the bell rang. She opened it and saw Vivek. She came out with her toast and locked the door. She went to the car and peeped in it. Everyone was already there. She sat in and Vivek drove of quickly. They reached the Bureau at exactly 5:56am.

Author's Note:

Ok guys I didn't update for two days so I wrote two chapters. Here is the second one.

Why do you guys think ACP sir called everyone at 6:00 in the morning?

What will Ajay do with Tarika?

Why did Abhijeet have a really bad feeling?

Comment and write what you think will happen.

BTW do you guys like it so far?

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry guys I wasn't able to update yesterday. Getting busy with Exams and stuff, So if I don't update daily don't be mad I have exams soon so I have to study.

Chapter 12: A message

The duo: 6:00am

Daya woke up and looked around. He got up and looked at the time. He got ready and went to Abhijeet's room. He knocked on the door but Abhi didn't reply so he went inside. He looked inside but Abhijeet wasn't in his bed and he freaked out. Then he heard the shower so he relaxed and smiled a bit, he went downstairs and made breakfast. Abhijeet came downstairs with wet hair and red eyes.

Daya looked at him and smiled: Kya hua boss? Why are your eyes red? Did you get soap in your eyes?

Abhi (sad smile): Ha ha soch lo jo sochna hai.

Daya at once realized that he had been crying. He went over to Abhi and put a hand on his shoulder. Abhijeet looked at him.

Daya: Don't worry Abhi nothing will happened to her.

Abhi gave him a small sweet sad smile.

Daya: Now stop worrying and eat your food.

Abhi: Thanks yaar.

Daya: What Thanks?

Abhijeet smiled and then they ate their food and Daya headed to the bureau and Abhijeet was following him but Daya stopped him.

Daya: Arrey boss where are you going?

Abhi: To the bureau.

Daya: Uh no you're not. You stay home and rest.

Abhi: Oh come on yaar I'm going to die of boredom and I'm perfectly fine.

Daya: Haha yea right. Now shush and stay here. I'm going to call to check on you.

Abhi: Uh fine. (He threw his hands in the air and went back to his room. Daya laughed and left for the bureau.)

In the Bureau:

Muskaan and Vivasha half walked and half ran into the bureau. ACP was sitting there and saw them hurrying in and he started to laugh.

Muskaan: What's so funny Sir?

ACP (Laughing): Why are you guys rushing so much?

Tasha: Sir you told us to be here at 6:00 clock sharp.

ACP: I didn't mean you to take it seriously, but since you guys are here on time anyway let's talk business.

Muskaan: Oh yea sir why did you call us here so early?

ACP: Muskaan I think Tarika is kidnapped by a drug Mafia that we've been after since 10 years.

Vivek: 10 YEARS!

ACP: Haan Vivek, We looked everywhere and couldn't find a single clue against them so we sent undercover cops to go undercover and sneak into their gang and find out what they were doing. Now I think they found out that there are undercover cops in their team and they kidnapped Abhijeet to get the file from the fake Abhijeet and when that didn't work they used Tarika.

Vivek: So you mean that Tarika handed the file over to the gang?

ACP: haan I think…

Daya (walking in): No sir,

ACP: What?

Daya: Tarika had taken a fake file with her instead of the real one.

ACP: oh so that's good but what will they do to poor Tarika when they find out that she has the fake file…

Tarika:

Tarika was sitting there thinking of what will happen now that they know that she had give them the fake file. Two minutes later Ajay walks back in with a camera, he sets it up and then unties Tarika. She stands up and looks towards the camera while grabbing her hand.

Tarika: What are you doing?

Ajay: Getting the real file.

Tarika: With a camera?

Ajay turns around and walks close to Tarika very close. She moves back but he grabs her around the waist and pushes her to the bed. She falls on her back and Ajay crawls over her, he is going to kiss her neck but she pushes him away. He grabs her hands and stretches them away from her body and again is about to kiss her but she moves her head and yells loudly.

Tarika (yelling): LET ME GO!

Ajay: Chup!

He puts a hand over her mouth and one on her waist. He lifts her up and makes her stand on the ground in front of the camera and stands behind her. He has one hand around her mouth and the other one behind her back holding her firmly. He leans in and is about to kiss her neck when she moves forward and then back with all her strength and he lets go of her hands but still his holding her mouth, she pulls her hands forward and grabs his hand from her mouth and turns him to face her. Then she kicks him in the stomach and he trips back and falls. Tarika runs out of the room but retraced her steps when the two guards block her way and walk towards her, she turns quickly and bumps into Ajay and he grabs her and slaps her hard. Then one of the guards gives her a drug injection and she falls in Ajay's arms. He kisses her cheek in front of the camera and then reties her to the chair.

Ajay: Hmm what a girl. So strong and brave.

He looked at his stomach where a mark of her shoe was left.

Abhijeet was sitting in his room, he was on his laptop. Then the bell rings and he looks up.

Abhijeet: hmm I thought Daya said he would call not come check up on me. Daya be na.

He nods his head and then gets up and goes to the door.

He opens the door but sees no one. He looks around and was about to walk in when he notices a DVD on the ground. He picks it up and looks at it. On it, it says CID SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET.

He took it inside and put it in the DVD player and watched it. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the DVD. He dropped the remote and sat down with a thud on the couch.

He quickly grabbed his cell phone and then called Daya.

Daya: Hello?

Abhi (his voice hoarse): Daya…

Daya: Abhi? What happened?

Muskaan, Vivasha, and ACP stared at Daya.

Abhi (His voice cracking up and scared): Day… Daya please come here quick.

Daya: Ok don't panic I'm coming. Relax.

Abhi: I don't think you'll be able to relax either after you see. Just hurry.

Daya (confused): Ok I'm coming.

He hung up and ACP sir asked him what happened.

Daya: I don't know sir, he just called me quickly and he sounded so scared.

ACP: Abhijeet scared? Wow something big must have happened. I'm coming to.

Daya: ok sir, chalo.

Muskaan: Can we come sir?

ACP: haan chalo, jaldi.

They ran to the quailis and Daya drove very fast to Abhijeet's house.

They got there and Daya ran in the house. He saw Abhijeet pacing around looking sad with tears in his eyes.

He saw ACP sir and Daya. He just hung his head low.

Daya (rushing over to him): Abhijeet what's wrong?

Abhijeet just pointed towards the DVD player and Vivek went over and turned it on from the beginning.

Everyone's eyes widened to twice their size and Abhijeet turned around half way. Daya grabbed him and he put his head on his shoulder facing the opposite direction. Daya just put a hand on Abhi's back and watched the video in horror.

Muskaan clenched her fists hard that she made nail marks in her palm.

Tasha got tears in her eyes and Vivek got mad.

After it finished everyone had wild thought running through their minds.

Two minutes later Abhi's phone rang.

He looked at the number and it was Tarika's.

Abhi (quickly): Hello?

Ajay: Hello Abhijeet. How did you like my video?

Abhi (angrily): HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO WANT FROM US?

Ajay: I want the real file.

Everyone glanced at each other and Daya with his eyes signaled "Mar gay."

Ajay: What you think I wouldn't find out? GET ME THE FILE QUICK OR MUCH WORSE WILL HAPPEN WITH YOUR PRECIOUS TARIKA. I can't resist her that long.

ACP: HEYYY! If you want the file come face to face with us and don't use someone else to threaten us.

Ajay: HAHAHA! Yea whatever just get me the file. I will call back to tell you where to bring it back. Soch lo, or I'm fine with her.

Daya: Ok ok don't do anything to her. We'll bring the file.

Ajay: Good

He hung up and everyone looked at Abhijeet. His eyes were moist but his eyes had fiery look of determination in them.

Daya (thinking): Our old Abhijeet is coming back.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ok guys how is it so far?

Do you guys think they will actually give the file or what?

Will Ajay try something with Tarika again?

Comment on what you think.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and people who didn't please do.


	13. Chapter 13: As long as we are together

Chapter 13: As long as we are together.

Ajay hung the phone up and looked at Tarika and he saw her waking up.

Ajay: Wow I gave her a heavy drug dose and she is already waking up. What a strong girl.

He walked over to her and she opened her eyes and looked at him. She gave him a small cute smile.

He looked at her with a questioning look and leaned over her holding the chair.

Tarika (mumbling): Why are you looking at me like that?

Ajay: why are you smiling?

Tarika (like a child): I ASKED YOU A QUESTION FIRST SO I WANT AN ANSWER FIRST!

Ajay leaned back and smiled. He realized that she was under the dose of the drug.

Ajay (teasing): Oh I'm sorry, you just look so cute.

Tarika (looking in his eyes): aww Thanks!

Ajay (thinking): she is crazy man.

Then he saw her wrists which were bleeding from the ropes. He went over to her and untied her hands and got the first aid box. He grabbed her hand and put balm on it. She flinched and moved her hand back. He looked in her eyes and saw tears in her eyes. He carefully grabbed her hand and slowly applied the rest still staring in her eyes. He wrapped her hands and let go of her. He got up and turned around. Tarika got up and went in front of him. He stopped shocked.

Tarika (childish voice): Thanks.

Ajay (grabbing her around the waist and pulled her close): No problem sweetie.

Tarika smiled sweetly and then fell put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. He smiled and carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

Ajay (out loud): Oh I'm going to bug her about this when she wakes up.

He walked out of the room and Tarika opened her eyes and looked at the blade she grabbed from Ajay's back pocket. She got up and went over to the window which was jammed and stuck the blade in the corner and tried to open it. She also cut her hand in the process.

Tarika (thinking): Ouch! OMG I need to get the hell out of here before he or I do something that I'll regret.

She struggled some more with the window and finally got it open. She looked down and she was three floors high. She grabbed the blade took a deep breath and was about to jump when Ajay walked back in.

Ajay (yelling): HEY!

He ran towards but she jumped. She did a flip and landed right on her feet.

Tarika (thinking): Well it was good I took gymnastics and karate with Muskaan.

Then she ran to the front gate and Ajay yelled from the window.

Ajay: Stop her!

The guard came in front of her and she swung the blade at him and cut his neck and he died on the spot. Ajay saw this from the window and his eyes widened. He turned and ran towards her. The other guards saw her and one of them shot at her and she got hit in the arm. She screamed and dropped the blade and held her arm. She turned around and saw Ajay's men walking towards her. She turned and ran as fast as she could. She ran on the street and almost got hit by a bike. She looked up and Abhijeet in the front wearing glasses.

Abhijeet quickly came jumped of his bike and ran to Tarika.

Abhi: TARIKA! Oh my, are you ok?

He looked at her bleeding arm and hand. She looked like she had lost a lot of blood.

Ajay running up to them: oh look who is back. Now I will definitely get the file. (He smirked and walked close to them looking at Tarika only.) Now you've been a very bad girl and you'll be punished for this.

Abhijeet had an angry look on his face and he pushed Tarika behind him. She peeped over his shoulder and looked at Ajay. He looked mad and then he sent his men towards Abhijeet. He pulled his gun out and pointed it towards them.

The bureau:

Everyone was at the bureau now except Abhijeet. They had left him at home to get fresh and then meet them at the bureau. Daya had drove everyone to the bureau and Abhijeet was suppose to come on his bike.

ACP: I wonder where Abhijeet got left.

Daya: Yea sir I'm also wondering where he is. He was just going to get fresh and meet us here.

ACP: Daya call him and see where he is.

Daya called but no one picked up.

ACP: What happened?

Daya (confused): Sir the phone is ringing but he's not picking up.

Vivek: Sir maybe he is on his way.

Daya (shrugged): Maybe.

ACP: let's wait a bit and let's make a plan for that kidnapper.

Daya: ok sir.

They started to make a plan.

ABHIRIKA (names back together again)

Abhijeet held his gun out and so sis Ajay's men.

Then one man sneaked behind Abhijeet and grabbed Tarika squeezing her shot arm in the process. She screamed loudly and Abhijeet turned quickly.

Abhi: HEY! Let her go!

Men 1: Drop your gun or I'll shoot her.

Tarika: Don't listen to him Abhi.

Abhijeet looked at Tarika and saw pain in her eyes so he put his gun down and two men grabbed him. Ajay went over to Tarika and slapped her hard.

Ajay: You think you could escape from me? Huh? No see what I do with you.

Abhi (struggling): Hey let her go. Do what you want with me but let her go.

Ajay (laughing): Your no fun but your girlfriend is plenty of fun.

Abhi: HEY!

Ajay: Shut the hell up.

He snapped his fingers and his men dragged Abhijeet away and Ajay grabbed Tarika and carried her on his shoulder and she hit him in the back but he didn't care.

They took him to the same room Tarika was in before and tied him to another chair. Then Ajay came in and threw the almost unconscious Tarika on the bed and walked away.

Ajay: Leave her untied she is almost unconscious anyway she won't be able to do anything.

Then they walked out and Ajay locked the door from outside.

Abhi: Tarika are you ok?

Tarika lifted her head up and bit and nodded.

She got up with trouble but still managed to get up. She dragged herself to Abhijeet and untied his ropes. He got up quickly and hugged her. She hugged him back and started to cry loudly. Abhijeet looked at her worried. She didn't often lose control of herself or break down into tears.

Abhi: Hey Baby, what's wrong? Don't worry we'll get out of here.

She hugged him tighter and a thought struck his mind. He pulled her apart and looked in her eyes.

Abhi: Tarika he didn't do anything to you did he?

Tarika nodded no and fell back in his arms. All she wanted to do was hug him and get his love.

He hugged her back and kissed her head. Then he took out his handkerchief and tied Tarika's arm tightly. She bit her lip and tears slipped down her eyes.

Abhi: Tarika why did you put your life in danger for mine?

Tarika: because I love you, I could do anything for you even die if I have to.

Abhi (put a hand on her mouth): Sshhh! Don't say that. Nothing will happen to us _**As long as we are together.**_

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips gently with all his love and emotions.

Author's Note:

PLEASE REVIEW.

I'm sorry I didn't update for a while I was really busy with exams and If I don't update regularly I'm busy with exams so sorry before hand.


	14. Chapter 14: A New Plan

Chapter 14: A New Plan.

He pulled apart and looked in her eyes. He saw love and affection for him and she looked in his eyes and saw concern and love. He wiped her tears and held her close. He never wanted to lose her ever. She was pulled into his arms and she felt save and warm like nothing could ever happen to her as long as he was with her.

He kissed her cheek again and she kissed him back. They both smiled. They felt everything was ok because they were together.

In bureau:

Half an hour passed but there was still no news about Abhijeet. They had made up a plan and were all set.

ACP: Where is Abhijeet? Why isn't he here yet?

Daya (called him again): Sir his phone is off now.

ACP (confused): What? Abhijeet never has his phone off. What if those kidnappers got him again?

Daya: Oh no sir, we have to do something quick.

Dring Dring. The bureau's phone rang and Vivek went over and picked it up.

Vivek: Hello?

Ajay: Hello? Give the phone to ACP.

Vivek turned to ACP and gave him the phone.

ACP grabbed it and turned the speaker on.

ACP: Hello?

Ajay: Hello ACP sir. Kaisa ho?

ACP: What do want? We told you we are getting the file.

Ajay: oh relax ACP sir. I just called to let you know that you right hand is also with me now.

ACP: WHAT!

Ajay: Why is it so surprising? He is so weak I kidnapped him twice without batting an eyelash.

Daya: Hey! What do you want from them?

Ajay: I don't want anything from Abhijeet, but Tarika hmmm… but the most important thing I want is that file. Get it to me now or real bad things will happen to Tarika that she'll remember forever.

He laughed and hung up. Then he went into the room where Tarika and Abhijeet were. He saw Abhijeet sitting on the bed with his head back asleep and Tarika beside him with her head on his chest and his hand wrapped possessively around her waist and her hand on his waist. He took a good look at them and got jealous that Abhijeet had someone who cared for him and he longed for someone to care for him. (Even bad people have hearts. Don't be mad.)

Ajay (angrily): Hey!

He went over to them and grabbed Tarika's arm gently and pulled her up. She was surprised at his gentle grab. Abhijeet woke up and yelled.

Abhi: Hey!

Then his guards walked in hearing sound. They grabbed Abhijeet who was about to pounce on Ajay. They tied him to the chair and Ajay slapped him not light but also not hard. Then he turned to face Tarika and grabbed both her arms and pushed her towards the chair and tied her to the chair.

Ajay (smirking): Guess what? Your sweet ACP is ready to give me the file for you two. But he doesn't know that once he gives me the file no one will be left except Tarika.

Abhijeet yelled at him and he yelled back.

Ajay (yelling): HEY DON'T YELL!

Tarika (quietly): What are you going to do with me only?

Ajay (went close to her face): What I did with my girlfriend. (He smirked and left the room.)

Tarika gave Abhijeet a helpless look and he smiled at her telling her that everything will be ok.

In the Bureau:

Daya: Sir we have to something. We can't just give up. Who knows if after we give the file they'll let Abhijeet and Tarika go.

ACP: but we have no other choice.

Daya: There is one…

Daya looked at everyone and they all looked back.

10:30 pm.

Everyone was waiting at Vivek's house for Ajay to call again. Muskaan came from the kitchen with two cans of open coke in her hand and Tasha followed her with a couple of closed cans. She gave everyone one and then grabbed hers from Muskaan.

Everyone drank their coke and then ACP's phone rang. It was a converted call from the bureau.

ACP: It's him. (He turned the speaker on.)

ACP and Ajay Convo:

ACP: Hello?

Ajay: Hi hello later what have you thought?

ACP: We are ready.

Ajay: 100 percent sure?

ACP: yes.

Ajay: Alright. Tell Muskaan to bring the file to Colorado's Restaurant. Tell hier to come alone.

ACP looked at Muskaan and she nodded.

ACP: ok fine, what time.

Ajay: 11:00 pm sharp.

ACP: ok.

He hung up and looked at Daya. Daya nodded and said.

Daya (with courage): Let's do this!

Everyone smiled.

Daya: I knew he was going to tell only one of us to come, so let's put this plan in action.

Daya looked over at Muskaan and she smiled.

They got Muskaan ready with a bullet proof vest and all.

Daya met her outside, everyone else was inside also getting ready.

He came close to her and gave her a hug and kissed her lips with all his love he had for her. She kissed him back and then she took the Quallis which had a GPS Tracker in it to Colorado's Restaurant.

She got to the restaurant and came out. A weird looking guy came up to her a note which said to go to the abandoned Fort which was the place where Abhijeet and Tarika were held captive. She sat back in the car and then whispered to the hidden microphone in her ear (like in June 9th 2012's episode. Abhijeet's ear when he was in disguise.) where she was going.

Muskaan (barley moving her lips.): Daya I'm going to King's and Queen's Fort.

Daya: Ok be careful.

Muskaan: Hmm.

She drove to the abandoned kila and parked in the front where a new guard stood instead of the one who normally stood before Tarika killed him. Before she got out she murmured in the speaker.

Muskaan: I'm here, Everyone set?

Daya: Yup.

She took a deep breath and got out and went up to the guard.

Guard (putting his hand out): Where are you going?

Muskaan: Inside duh.

Guard: Who are you and what do you need.

Muskaan (acting brave but actually scared): Sub inspector Muskaan and I have the file your boss asked for.

The guard leaned over to check her.

Muskaan (backing away): Wow wow what are you doing?

Guard: I have to check you before you can go inside.

Muskaan made a face, took a deep breath and moved close to him. He checked her touching every inch of her body and enjoying. Muskaan on the other hand was very very uncomfortable. Daya who was watching from a tight spot moved forward clenching his fists, with an angry look on his face. Tasha who was behind him but a wobbly hand on his shoulder. He turned and she gave him an encouraging smile telling him everything will be ok, he relaxed and moved back.

Muskaan (scared): are you done?

Guard: Yes, Wait here.

He went in a bit and blew a whistle. 1 minute later another guy comes and asks the guard what was wrong.

Guy: What happened?

Guard: This girl has brought the file boss asked for. Take her inside.

Guy: ok you keep watch I'll take her.

He led her in the building in the fort and up a flight of stairs.

He knocked on a closed door. Ajay came out shirtless. Muskaan looked at him and then passed him in the room. She was happy she found no Tarika.

Ajay walked back in the room and grabbed a t shirt and put it on.

Ajay: So you're here with the file? You brought it right?

Muskaan: Yea…

Ajay: Ok then give it to me.

Muskaan: First let Abhijeet Sir and Tarika go.

Ajay: No file first.

Muskaan: How do I know that after I give you the file you'll let them go or me?

Ajay (smirking): You don't

Muskaan: exactly… Abhijeet and Tarika first and then the file. Choice is yours. What's more important Abhijeet and Tarika or the File?

I'm pretty sure the file is more important for you.

She smirked. He looked at her and then pounced and got hold of her tight.

Ajay (close to her face.): Where is the file?

Muskaan: Let me go.

That's all Daya had to here before he came running out of his spot and Tasha right behind him. Everyone else came out of their hiding spots and bolted towards the gate where the guard stood.

**Author's Note: **

**Ok guys first of all sorry for the late update. I started to write this two days ago and then finished it today because of exams. **

**The next scene will be the action part. **

**Who will win because Ajay still has Abhijeet and Tarika?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it I will try and update tom. It will be long. After that Abhirika will go on a date. (HINT HINT!)**

**Please Review.**


	15. Chapter 15: SAFE?

Hi guys, sorry for the late update. This is the longest chapter of my story.

Chapter 15: SAFE?

Daya bolted towards the door and grabbed the guard's hand before he could put his hand on the whistle. He gave him a tight slap and punched him in the stomach a few times. He didn't stop until he thought he had gotten revenge on him touching Muskaan. Vivek and Freddy had to pull him away. Then Vivek made the guy unconscious and dragged him away. Then he came back and joined them.

Daya: Ok guys careful. Abhijeet, Tarika, and Muskaan's life is in our hands now.

Everyone nodded and they slowly sneaked into the building, making every guard or man they saw unconscious.

They reached a room where they heard Muskaan's voice.

Daya: Ok I think Muskaan and Ajay might be in there. Careful guys there might be more men in there.

Everyone nodded.

Vivek: Sir how should we go in? Quietly or sneak in?

Daya: Let's barge in…

Tasha: But sir what if he does something to Muskaan in a rush?

Daya looked at Tasha and then slowly opened the door and poked his head inside. He saw a bunch of men in a circle surrounding Muskaan and with Ajay standing in the far corner.

He closed the door and turned back to face Vivasha and Freddy.

Daya: Ok they are standing in a circle and there are about 10 of them including Ajay. We will barge in and Tasha you grab the two nearest to the door. (She nodded) Vivek, you grab the ones close to the window on the left side. Freddy you grab the rest and I'll get Ajay and the other one. Ok?

Everyone nodded.

They barged in and went to do what they were told. The men pulled out there guns and one of them shot at Muskaan but she ducked and it hit the wall.

Abhirika:

Abhijeet and Tarika were sitting tied to the chairs feeling helpless, when they heard a gun shot.

Tarika: Abhi did you hear that?

Abhi: Yea, it sounded like a gun firing.

Tarika (smiling): That means…

Abhi (completing her sentence): Our team found us.

Tarika: Abhijeet we have to get out of here.

Abhi: Can you look for something sharp?

Tarika: Wait I still have the blade in my pocket that I took for Ajay.

Abhi: Tarika why do you have that in your pocket what if it pokes you.

Tarika (shrugging): mmh

Abhi: but how do we get it out of your pocket?

Tarika: Umm? I don't know.

Abhi: Try lifting yourself up closer to your hand.

Tarika lifted herself of the chair and moved her hips closer to her hands and tried to reach her pocket when they heard another gun shot.

Abhi: Tarika hurry what if they are in trouble, Ajay has them outnumbered.

She moved closer to her hand and pulled out the blade. She grabbed it in her hand and then twisted her hand to cut the rope. She got it cut and the she quickly cut the other rope. She got up and opened Abhijeet's hands. They ran towards the door and realized it was locked. Abhijeet moved back and kicked the door open. They ran towards all the noise.

Ajay and men, Vivasha, Freddy, and Daya:

Muskaan came back up and ran to Tasha to help her with the two men she was struggling. She gave a punch in his stomach. Tasha kicked one. Vivek grabbed the two and swung his leg hitting both of them. They went flying and hit the ground with a slam. Freddy grabbed the guy with the gun in his hand and snatched the gun away from him. . Daya had Ajay and one of his men's necks in his hands. Ajay grabbed his hand and lifted himself and hit Daya in his stomach. Daya loosened his grip but didn't let go then Ajay crouched down and Daya lost his balance and he fell on his back. Ajay and his man got up and Ajay grabbed his gun and shot him in the back of his shoulder. He cried out in pain.

Muskaan (yelling): Daya!

She looked at him with tears in her eyes but she couldn't run over to him since she was holding a man in her hands.

Tasha: Daya sir!

Ajay quickly bolted past them and his main man followed him. All of a sudden the man came flying back into the room and landed on his butt. Then Tarika walked in and Abhijeet followed her with Ajay in his tight grip. They saw Daya and Tarika ran towards him and felt his pulse. It was very low but it was still there.

Tarika: Oh no we have to get him to the hospital. Fast!

Abhijeet looked at Ajay and then back at Daya. His eyes were red with fiery. He spun Ajay to face him and gave him a hard slap ventilating out all his anger for what he had done with Daya and Tarika. Ajay cried in pain and fell unconscious.

Vivek, Tasha, Freddy and Muskaan dragged everyone away and Tarika tried to stop Daya's blood and she had tears in her eyes. Abhijeet looked at her and wondered why she was caring for him so much but he shrugged it off. Tarika looked up at him.

Tarika: Abhi help me carry him to the car. The ambulance is going to take too long to come.

They both carried Daya to the car and Abhijeet sped towards the hospital. All of a sudden Daya's cell rang. Tarika took it out of his pocket and answered it.

Tarika: Hello?

Muskaan: Hello Taaru? Where are you guys?

Tarika: Muskaan relax, we are going to the hospital meet us there. Ok?

Muskaan: Ok bye.

Tarika hung up and Abhijeet reached the hospital.

They brought him inside and the ward boys took him to the operation theatre.

Abhijeet sat down and held his head. He had a pounding headache and he was really worried for Daya.

Tarika came over and sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and she gave him a hug. Then she put her head on his chest and he wrapped his hand around her and held her close.

They waited for the doctor to come out.

A few minutes later Muskaan came running followed closely by ACP, Vivasha, and Freddy.

ACP: Is Daya alright.

Abhi (voice cracking): No sir he is in the operation room.

Tarika got up and held Muskaan who was crying.

Tarika (consoling her): Come on Musi be brave. Nothing will happen to Daya.

Muskaan just hugged Tarika and she hugged her back. They all waited for the doctor to come out.

Half an Hour later:

The doctor comes out and takes off his mask.

Abhijeet gets up and pounces on him.

Abhi: How is Daya doc?

Doctor: Look there is nothing to worry about he is perfectly fine. He just needs to rest and relax. Don't let him use his arm to much.

Abhijeet nodded and he walked into the room. Everyone followed him in.

Daya was sitting up right with a sling in his arm.

Daya: areey Abhi Musi? Why are you guys crying I'm perfectly fine.

They wiped their tears and Muskaan went over to Daya. He gave her a quick hug with his good arm.

ACP walked in: Daya good news you can go home today.

Daya: good I hate hospitals.

Everyone smiled. Then Muskaan helped Daya up and Abhijeet grabbed him from the other side. They walked to the front and Abhijeet signed the papers and they left. ACP, Vivek, Tasha, and Freddy went in one car and Abhirika, and Dayuskaan went in the other one. Daya sat in the back with Muskaan. Abhijeet sat beside Tarika who drove.

Abhi: Tarika are you sure you don't want me to drive.

Tarika: Yea Abhi I can clearly tell you have a really bad headache.

All though Abhijeet didn't admit it he did have a really bad headache and was glad Tarika had chosen to drive, but he was still worried cause she had be shot in the arm, even thought the bullet hadn't gone inside her arm it still had passed touching her arm.

Tarika turned on the car and drove to Daya's house with one hand.

She stopped outside and Daya got out along with Abhijeet and Muskaan.

Muskaan: Dada you go home and rest and I'll stay with Daya.

Daya smiled and winked at her and she blushed. Abhijeet looked at the two of them.

Abhi: Fine, but take good care of him.

He didn't feel like arguing so he agreed and sat back in the car.

Tarika: So Musi is staying?

Abhi: Yea, I let her stay because I wanted to spend some time with you.

He leaned over to her.

Tarika: Oh and what about all those days you spent with me kidnapped?

Abhi (teasing): maaza nahi aye.

Tarika blushed and he smiled.

Tarika stopped in front of Abhi's house and he got out.

Abhi: Tarika come inside.

Tarika: No Abhijeet I'm going.

Abhi (Smirking): Why are you scared about what I said before?

Tarika (blushing): No I'm going home to take a shower, change and sleep. I'm very tired. Bye.

Then she sped off and Abhijeet smiled and went inside.

He walked in and went straight to his room. He looked at the clock and it read 6:05pm. He took some asprin and fell asleep.

Tarika:

She got home and took a shower and wore a white Capri and a orange plaid shirt with buttons and a collar.

She went downstairs and cleaned her wound and retied it. She took some asprin to help it from hurting.

Then she grabbed a snack and went to her room and went on her laptop.

Dayuskaan:

Muskaan helped Daya in the house and got some food for him and fed him. He accepted it happily.

After he ate he leaned close to Muskaan and gave her a kiss on her lips.

Muskaan: What was that for?

Daya: For loving me so much.

Muskaan blushed and looked away. She got up and was about to walk away when Daya grabbed her hand and she fell back on the couch. Her back was to Daya's and he leaned over and kissed her neck. She shivered and turned around to face him. She leaned on his chest and closed her eyes, Daya put his head on top of hers and also closed his eyes.

Abhijeet:

Abhijeet woke up and looked over to the clock it was now 7:00. He was feeling much better now. He got up and took a quick shower and got ready. He made a plan to surprise Tarika and take her on a date. Even though it was 7:00 already he thought it would be fun to take her at night.

Abhi (thinking): I just hope she isn't too tired.

He looked his best just for her. (But he always does.)

Then he got on his bike and drove to Tarika's house.

Author's Note:

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter will be where Abhijeet takes Tarika on a Date.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Surprise

Ok guys, this is the romantic date I told you about. Wish it turns out good. Here goes…

Chapter 16: Surprise

Tarika was sitting in her room listening to music. She was thinking about happened in the last few days. All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

Tarika: I wonder who that is.

She got up and went to the door. She opened it and looked outside she didn't she anyone so she took a few steps outside and somebody quietly sneaks into her house. Then she shrugs and walks back into her house and closes the door. She is walking back to her room when someone grabs her hand and pulls her towards them. She screams and that person puts their hand on her mouth. She opens her eyes and sees a familiar face. She relaxes.

Tarika: Abhijeet?

Abhi: hmm?

Tarika: Abhijeet you nearly gave me a heart attack.

Abhi: Sorry baby.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Tarika (smiling): I thought you had a headache.

Abhi: I did but it's all better now and like I said before maza nahi aye ab tak.

She blushed and pushed him away. He went close to her again and wrapped his hands around her skinny waist.

Abhi: Would you like to go somewhere with me?

Tarika: Now?

Abhi: yea.

Tarika: umm?

Abhi: Please?

He made puppy dog eyes which he knew she couldn't resist.

Tarika: ok Fine!

Abhi: Yay!

He grabbed her hand and led her out the door. Abhijeet sat on his bike and Tarika got on behind him. She wrapped his hands around his chest and he smiled. Abhijeet drove to a beach and got off. Tarika followed him and they sat on the soft sand. They sat very close to together and relaxed. All of a sudden Abhijeet gets up and goes close to the water and puts his feet in the water. Tarika gets up and comes up behind him and pushes Abhijeet in the water and he trips and fall flat on his face in the water. Tarika starts laughing and Abhijeet gets up and starts chasing her. He reaches her and grabs her around the waist and pulls her into the water. Now they both are dripping wet. They laugh and Abhijeet splashes her and she goes deeper into the water he follows her and pulls her into a hug. He looks her in the eyes and she shivers at his look. He is looking very seductive. He slowly brings his face close to hers and is about to kiss her when she moves back. He was fed up with her trying to escape so he grabs waist and pulls her close pressing himself to her and kisses her smack on the lips. She widens her eyes and then kisses him back. When they broke for air Abhijeet still had seductive look in his eyes. Tarika broke away from him and walked back onto the beach. She takes off her plaid shirt and she was wearing a tank top underneath. Abhijeet stares at her and close to her and wraps his hands around her from the back. She flexes her body at his touch and then relaxes. He kissed her neck roughly and she was surprised at his behavior. She moved far but he pulled her back.

Tarika: Abhi…

He put a hand on her mouth and turned her to face him. Her eyes widened. Abhijeet looked her in the eyes. Her curly hair fell over face and her eyes were scared. She closed her eyes and hugged him. He hugged her back and they went on a walk. Neither one of them spoke a word. While walking they passed an abandoned house that was supposedly haunted. All of a sudden they heard a scream.

Tarika: What was that?

Abhi: I think it came from in there. (He pointed to the house.) Let's go see what it is.

He started towards the house but Tarika grabbed his hand.

Tarika: Abhi leave it. I heard that house is haunted.

Abhi (smiling): Tarika there are no such things as ghost.

Tarika: but still.

Abhi: Tarika don't be Freddy.

Tarika: Abhi…

Abhi: Tarika come on I'm with you.

She slowly followed him slowly. They opened the door and went inside. They walked in and the door slammed closed. Abhijeet ran towards the door and tried opening it but it was jammed.

Tarika: Abhijeet I told you not to come in here.

Abhi: Let's go check upstairs. Maybe there is a way from there.

He went up the stairs and went out of sight. Tarika also went up the stairs and looked around but she didn't see Abhijeet.

Tarika (scared): ABHIJEET!

No one replied. She walked a few steps further when she felt something behind her.

Tarika: Abhi?

She turned around and saw a scary half melting face which smiled at her. She screamed loudly and ran the opposite direction.

Abhijeet:

Abhijeet walked into a room and looked around. He saw a girl hanging from a rope from the ceiling. She was wearing all white. Abhijeet's eyes widened and he went close to look at it when he noticed the foot was plastic. He looked up and saw that it was a fake body. Then he heard a loud scream.

Abhi (whispering): Tarika?

He ran out of the room and Tarika came running and bumped into him. She was about to fall but he grabbed her.

Tarika: Abhijeet there is a scary looking person over there.

Abhijeet grabbed his gun and walked in that direction. Tarika followed closely behind him.

They saw that guy again and Abhijeet put his gun up. The thing Tarika saw earlier screamed and moved back a bit.

Thing: Ahhh don't shoot I'm just a kid.

Tarika and Abhi (confused): Huhh?

The guy took off his mask to revel and boy who was a university student.

Abhi: What are you doing here?

Guy: I own this house. It was my father's who passed away recently. Now the government wants to take it away from me so I made it a scary place so everyone would thing it was haunted and wouldn't buy it.

Tarika: oh poor thing.

She went over and gave him a hug and then she looked at Abhi.

Tarika: Abhijeet put your gun away he is scared now.

Tarika: Don't worry we will get you your house back.

Guy: how are you going to do that?

Tarika: well we are from CID so I'm sure we can help.

Guy: Oh thank you very much.

He gave Tarika a hug and she hugged him back. Abhijeet coughed.

Abhi: Shall we go now?

Tarika (breaking away from the guy): Yea sure let's go. (Turning to the guy.) Ok bye. Take care.

Guy: Bye.

They walked outside and went back to the beach to get Abhijeet's bike. He was silent the entire way.

Tarika: Abhi what's wrong?

Abhi (mumbling to himself.): Why did she have to hug him?

Tarika (who heard): What?

Abhi (roughly): Nothing.

Tarika stopped and smiled. Abhijeet turned around and saw her smiling.

Abhi: Why are you smiling?

Tarika: Oh nothing I just seem to think someone is jealous…

Abhi: Jealous my foot!

He went and sat on his bike.

Tarika: Oh poor baby,

She came and sat behind him and gave him a hug.

Abhi: I'll get my revenge. (He smirked.)

Tarika (thinking): Oh god what is he up to now.

Abhijeet drove to Tarika's house and she got off his bike. He followed her into her house. She went to the bathroom to change her wet clothes. He quickly grabbed a bunch of candles from the drawer and went to her bedroom. He put them around her bed and hid behind the door. She walked in the room and saw the candles. She smiled to herself. Then Abhi came out from behind the door and gave her a hug. She twisted around to face him.

Abhi: I told you I will get my revenge.

Tarika: This is your revenge? (She raised an eyebrow.)

Abhi: Nope!

He gave her a mischievous smile. Then kissed her neck again. Then he pushed her against a wall and kissed her cheek. He moved his hand from her shoulder down feeling her entire arm. He reached her hands and entwined his hands with hers. Still kissing her neck. He moved his face up and kissed her forehead and then her nose moving down he finally reached her lips. He kissed them gently and slowly. He poured out all his emotions and then carried her onto the bed. All the windows were open with a soft breeze blowing. He laid her down and crawled over her. He looked at her and she looked back. Both showing all the love in their eyes. He slowly put all his weight on her and felt her leg with his foot. She closed her eyes and he kissed her cheek and then her neck. She played with his hair and he wrapped his arms around her. The wind blew harder and blew out all the candles one by one until there was total darkness.

**Author's Note:**

**Ok guys how was it? **

**Was it to sappy or was it ok?**

**Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 17:Final Questions and Answers

Sorry guys, I didn't update I was busy with my exams but now they are all done.

Chapter 17:

The next morning:

Tarika woke up to something licking her face. She opened her eyes and saw Angel. She smiled and tried to move. Then she noticed Abhijeet was over her with his face right by hers and his arm around her waist.

She unwrapped his arm from her waist and slowly and quietly slipped out from under him. She got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast. She took a plate and put dog food in it and put it on the ground. Angel came running and she smiled to herself. She bent over and patted her head. She turned back to the counter. A few minutes later Abhijeet walks into the kitchen and sees Tarika. She was wearing a lime green strapless tight dress with black straps on the back showing off her back. He walked behind her quietly and slipped his hands through her arms and hugged her.

Abhi: Good morning, sweetie.

Tarika: Good morning.

Abhijeet kissing her neck: That's all I get this morning… a Good Morning?

Tarika turning: Here's your breakfast is that enough?

Then she burst out laughing.

Abhi (confused): What's so funny?

Tarika (stifling a laugh): Your hair.

Abhijeet pouted and went to the bathroom to check his hair. He looked in the mirror and saw that it was sticking up all over the place. He quickly tried to fix it. Tarika walked into the bathroom. He looked at her through the mirror and blushed. He looked in the mirror and saw that it was sticking up all over the place. He quickly tried to fix it. Tarika walked into the bathroom. He looked at her through the mirror and blushed. She smiled sweetly.

Abhi (turning): Ab accha hai?

She nodded.

Tarika: Ab hurry up and eat and then go home and get dressed. I will meet you in the bureau. I have loads of work to do in the forensic lab.

Abhi: by the way speaking of the forensic lab where is Dr. Salunkhe?

Tarika: oh he is gone to Shimla due to some research he had to do.

Abhi: oh I see but why did they make you lie about him?

Tarika: I don't know I guess because they wanted everyone's attention to go towards that so the fake Abhi could easily go and steal the file and no one would notice.

Abhi: hmm make sense. I'm just happy you figured out that he wasn't the real me before he did something bad.

Tarika nodded and looked away.

Abhi lifted her head and asked.

Abhi: He didn't do anything right?

Tarika: no.

She turned and walked away. Abhijeet watched her go and then went after her.

Abhi: Tarika! Tarika stop. If he didn't do anything then why are you walking away from me?

Tarika looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

Abhi (putting a hand on her cheek): Tarika? Your crying?

Tarika hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and waited for her to calm down a bit. She pulled away from him and looked at him.

Abhi: What's wrong?

Tarika: Abhi I never want to be away from you. Your everything to me especially after I what I had to go through before I met you and after that you're the one who helped me through everything. I love you too much to even think about losing you. I don't want to think about anyone else who even looks like you. I could never confuse you with anyone else.

Abhijeet looked at her with pure love showing in his eyes. He gave her a tight squeeze and whispered in her ear.

Abhi: I love you too Tarika and it's good to know how you actually feel about me.

She pulled apart and looked at him.

Abhi: So he didn't do anything?

Tarika nodded no.

Abhi: ok I'm going now, I'll meet you at the bureau.

Tarika nodded and he went by the door and waved at her and leaves.

Tarika turns and goes into the bathroom. She wipes her eyes and then puts on a black cardigan and walks out and gets in the quallis that she still had and goes to the forensic lab.

Abhijeet goes to his home on his bike and Tarika's words still replaying through his mind.

He reaches his house and takes a shower and get's changed and then he also goes to the bureau.

Dayuskaan:

Muskaan wakes up in the morning. She realized that both her and Daya were still on the couch. She was still leaning against Daya. She gets up and Daya grabs her hand and pulls her back. He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear.

Daya: Good Morning Musi.

Muskaan blushing: Good morning.

She got up and Daya followed her. She made breakfast and Daya took a shower and changed. They ate and Muskaan changed Daya's bandage and was about to leave to go home to change when Daya said I'll come with you.

Muskaan: Why? You are hurt stay home and rest today.

Daya: No I'm going to die of boredom.

Muskaan: Fine come on.

They left for Muskaan's house in Daya's car, Muskaan was driving since he was hurt.

She stopped the car and went inside took a quick shower and got changed. She met Daya downstairs and they headed towards the bureau.

At Bureau:

Everyone was present, including Tarika who had come to give a file to ACP. The only people not there were Sachin, Kajal, and Dr. Salunkhe.

Daya and Muskaan walked in.

ACP: Daya what are you doing here. You should have taken a day off.

Daya (complaining like a child): noooo I was going to die of boredom.

ACP (hitting his head): OH my God what am I going to do about him.

Everyone smiled and Daya pouted.

Just then the phone rang.

ACP: Hello ACP Praduyman here.

ACP: Murder? Ok we are coming don't let anyone touch the body.

ACP (turning to Daya): Since you're here let's get to work.

Everybody left the bureau and went to the crime scene and their normal life begun once again.

THE END!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

How was it guys?

What did you guys like the best?

Which chapter did you like best?

What could have been better?

What was bad?

Please Review and answer these questions.


End file.
